That's You
by NirvanaBloom
Summary: Ils s'étaient rencontrés par hasard, revus et étaient tombés amoureux. Paige Wood pensait connaître son petit ami avant de se rendre compte qu'il lui cachait bien des choses. Et puis le SHIELD était entré dans l'équation ainsi que des supers-héros et un méchant, un certain Dieu du mensonge lié à son passé. Entre passé et présent, les secrets n'auront plus place. Hawkeye/OC
1. Chapter 1

Il fallait bien que ça arrive, voilà la première fiction que je poste ici. Elle portera sur le film _The Avengers_ que j'ai beaucoup aimée. Etant fan de l'univers Marvel et des Comics en général, cela m'a donné des idées et cette fiction à commencer à germer dans ma petite caboche. Cette histoire suit le cours du film et je ne sais pas encore si je la prolongerais bien après, je verrais où cela me mènera au fur et à mesure. Elle durera sûrement une dizaine de chapitres car, si j'en fais trop, je risquerais de ne jamais la terminer et de l'abandonner faute d'inspiration. Ce dont j'ai horreur. Et oui, mon OC sera inspiré du personnage de Rachel McAdams dans le film _The Vow_ (malgré quelques petites déceptions, j'ai passé un bon moment).

**Titre :** That's You.

**Rating :** M (il n'y aura que peu de scènes de lemon mais quand même).

**Pairing :** Clint B./OC (je suis admirative de Jeremy Renner, je suis sa filmographie avec beaucoup d'intérêt).

**Remarque :** l'histoire jongle en le passé (then) et le présent (now). Mais le déroulement de l'histoire se suit lorsqu'elle se passe dans le présent.

**Disclamer :** les personnes ainsi que l'univers des Avengers ne m'appartient, tous à Marvel. Le reste (Paige, Janet, Chloé, etc...), en revanche, si.

* * *

**Chapitre I**

_**XXX - THEN**_

Clint l'avait remarqué dès la première fois où ses yeux s'étaient posés sur sa silhouette. Physiquement, elle n'était pas différente des autre femmes : cheveux bruns bouclés, yeux verts, taille moyenne et poitrine normale. En fait, c'était son air jovial et son grand sourire qui lui avaient tout de suite tapés dans l'œil. La première fois qu'il l'avait vu, c'était dans le hall de son immeuble.

Il attendait l'ascenseur pour se rendre à son appartement lorsque les portes s'étaient ouvertes, révélant une jeune femme, casque sur les oreilles et bonnet rouge sur la tête, en train de danser. Elle avait sursautée lorsque son regard avait croisé le sien, avant de sourire et de sortir de la cabine d'acier. « Bonjour ! » lui avait t-elle lancée avant de sortir de l'immeuble en remuant énergiquement la tête. Clint était resté quelques secondes immobile puis était entré dans l'ascenseur en se demandant qui elle était.

Deux semaines plus tard, le SHIELD lui avait donné une semaine de « vacances ». Vacances qui ne l'étaient pas vraiment puisqu'il devait garder son téléphone toujours allumé au cas où ils auraient besoin de lui en dernier recours et de toute urgence. Il avait passé les deux premiers jours à récupérer ses heures de sommeil et à s'occuper de sa paperasse, mais l'ennui était vite arrivé.

Clint était allé au cinéma voir l'un de ses films d'action qui le divertit pendant un moment. Ne voulant pas rentré tout de suite à son appartement, il se dirigea vers le petit supermarché du coin, toujours ouvert à cette heure. Se dirigeant vers les réfrigérateurs situés dans le fond du petit magasin, il se stoppa lorsqu'il la vit de nouveau. Le bonnet rouge et le casque sur la tête, elle chantait « We are the champions » de Queen en se servant d'une bouteille de soda comme d'un micro.

Clint sourit brièvement et se dirigea vers l'un des réfrigérateurs. Une canette de Red Bull en main, il referma la porte et se retourna pour faire demi-tour lorsque la jeune femme lui rentra dedans. Elle manqua de tomber mais il la rattrapa en passant un bras autour de sa taille.

▬- Désolée ! s'écria la brune en retirant son casque.

▬- Il n'y a pas de mal, fit Clint en la libérant.

▬- Seulement parce que vous m'avez rattrapé ! Je suis vraiment désolée, mais qui peut résister à la voix de Freddy Mercury ?

▬- C'est un très bon chanteur mais j'ai une petite préférence pour The Doors et Jim Morrison.

-▬ Enfin quelqu'un qui parle la même langue que moi ! s'exclama t-elle en levant les bras au ciel. Avec ma sœur qui ne jure que pas Beyonce ou Justin Timberlake, ça fait du bien de parler avec quelqu'un qui possède de vrais goûts musicaux.

▬- Je vois, rit-il légèrement. Mon nom est Clint, par le chemin.

▬- Paige, sourit la jeune femme en lui serrant la main.

▬- Je peux vous offrir un verre ?

▬- Pourquoi pas une gaufre plutôt ?

▬- Une gaufre ? répéta Clint en lui lançant un regard dubitatif.

▬- Oui, j'ai faim et c'est nettement plus original qu'un verre ! On dit toujours « hé, je peux vous offrir un verre ? » mais on ne pense jamais si la personne a plutôt faim que soif. Et puis on a déjà les boissons en main, fit remarquer Paige.

▬- Vous parlez toujours autant ? s'amusa Clint.

▬- Seulement quand un homme me fait grand impression et m'intimide.

▬- Je vous intimide ? demanda Clint en se penchant vers elle.

▬- Bon, on va la prendre cette gaufre ?

Clint rit devant son changement flagrant de sujet. Ils payèrent leurs boissons et il l'entraîna dans une boutique située deux rues plus loin, appelée « At The Big » (titre qui prenait tout son sens quand on savait que le patron était plutôt enrobé), et qui vendait toutes sortes de pâtisseries, de chocolats ainsi que du café, chocolat chaud et thé. Ils se posèrent à une table Paige avec sa gaufre et Clint se contentant d'un simple muffin.

Ils firent connaissance longuement, Clint laissa cependant Paige beaucoup plus parler que lui lorsqu'ils en venaient à aborder leur vie privée. Il apprit qu'elle étudiait l'art en dernière année et avait déjà vendu quelques-uns de ses travaux à de grands noms. Elle touchait un peu à tout mais ne lui avait pas dit exactement quoi. Il lui avoua que son travail l'obligeait à voyager lorsque cela lui était nécessaire et lui prenait beaucoup de temps mais ne lui en dit pas plus. Il débâtit fervemment avec elle lorsqu'ils abordèrent leurs goûts musicaux.

▬- AC/DC est un grand groupe ! s'écria Paige tandis que Clint riait. « Highway to hell », « Back in black », « Thunderstruck »! C'est juste de la bombe !

▬- Je ne dis pas le contraire mais les Rolling Stones ont également apportés beaucoup au rock.

▬- Mais AC/DC, quoi !

▬- D'accord, rit Clint, je m'incline pour cette fois. Et sinon, à part le bon vieux rock, qu'écoutes-tu d'autre ?

▬- Peggy Lee, Ella Fitzgerald, Louis Armstrong…

▬- Et dans les nouveautés ? fit-il d'un ton amusé.

▬- La musique d'aujourd'hui n'est pas aussi riche et inspiré que celle d'hier, mais je dois avouer que j'aime beaucoup Muse, Metric, C2C, The Kooks, Fall Out Boy, Adèle, Norah Jones, Evanescence, The Kills… Pour ne citer qu'eux mais il y en a beaucoup d'autres. Peut-être que je te ferais découvrir le reste un jour.

▬- Le reste ?

▬- Tu verras. Tu as de la famille ? demanda t-elle de but en blanc.

▬- Non, mes parents sont morts quand j'étais gamin.

▬- Oh, désolée.

-▬ Ne le sois pas, je n'ai pratiquement pas connu mes parents et n'en ais jamais ressenti la moindre peine. Parles-moi plutôt de la ta famille.

▬- D'accord. J'ai deux sœurs, Janet et Chloé, et une demi-sœur, Rebecca. Ma mère est morte quand j'avais douze ans et mon père s'est remarié peu de temps après. Je ne me suis jamais vraiment bien entendu avec lui. Je ressemble plus à ma mère qu'à lui, d'ailleurs. Mes sœurs sont aussi blondes que je suis brune et plus sages aussi. Et légèrement snobes.

▬- Très sympa, fit Clint.

▬- Chloé est gentille ainsi que Rebecca mais je ne m'entends pas du tout avec Janet. Je les apprécie mais nous avons été élevés dans le luxe. Mon père nous gâtait trop.

▬- Qu'est-ce qui fait de toi une exception, alors ?

▬- Ma mère. J'étais très proche d'elle, expliqua Paige. Elle venait d'un milieu beaucoup plus modeste et nous a inculqués des valeurs auxquelles je tiens beaucoup. Valeurs qu'on d'ailleurs oublié mes sœurs après sa mort. Mon père ne savait pas comment nous consoler et nous a donc couvert de présents, il a comblé son manque d'affection et son absence par de l'argent. Ça m'a écœuré et fait de la peine en même temps, mes sœurs ont changées, surtout avec l'arrivée de ma belle-mère. Janet est devenue encore plus exécrable qu'avant mais Chloé s'est adoucie. Quant à Rebecca, je me suis toujours bien entendu avec elle. Enfin bref, c'est du passé et je dois t'ennuyer avec mes histoires de famille.

▬- Pas du tout, ce que tu dis m'intéresse.

▬- Merci, sourit Paige.

Clint remarqua les fossettes qui creusaient ses joues lorsqu'elle souriait et le vert profond de ses yeux. Elle était adorable et il se surprit à vouloir caresser la peau de sa joue pour savoir si elle était aussi douce qu'il se l'imaginait.

Ce fut à ce moment là que son téléphone sonna. Clint jura, faisant pouffer Paige, et s'excusa. Le numéro était celui du SHIELD, sûrement Coulson. Clint roula des yeux en pensant que c'était trop beau pour être vrai d'avoir une véritable semaine de repos sans interruption, cela avait été stupide d'espérer que cela se passe ainsi. Il leva les yeux vers Paige qui comprit.

▬- Notre petit rendez-vous s'achève donc, sourit-elle.

-▬ On dirait, fit Clint à regret. Une prochaine fois serait-elle de trop ?

▬- Non, tu ne m'as pas encore tapé sur le système.

▬- Je suis chanceux alors, sourit-il en se levant.

▬- Plus que tu ne les crois. J'ai passée un bon moment, merci Clint. A la prochaine.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et, avant qu'il n'ait pu la retenir, elle partit en remettant son casque sur les oreilles. Clint fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit de quoi payer. Alors qu'il déposait l'argent sur la table, il vit un numéro écrit sur une serviette en papier. Il la prit et vit qu'il était écrit _« See ya, gorgeous ! Paige »_ en dessous, une note de musique dessinée à côté du prénom de la jeune femme. Clint sourit et fourra la serviette dans sa poche de manteau. Il salua le patron de la boutique et sortit pour retourner à son appartement, se changer pour ensuite aller travailler.

* * *

**::.::**

* * *

_**XXX – NOW**_

Clint remonta le zip de sa veste et éteignit la lumière de la chambre. Coulson venait tout juste de l'appeler, le directeur Fury le voulait à la base pour surveiller le docteur Selvig. Il n'y avait pas eu d'autres précisions. Il traversa le petit couloir et fit coulisser la porte en fer derrière laquelle se trouvait le salon. La musique l'assaillit immédiatement et le fit sourire. Paige devait être rentrée. Il la découvrit d'ailleurs dans la cuisine, dos à lui, en train de bouger sur une chanson de Metro Station. Il vit les chaussures de Paige jetés à l'entrée et son t-shirt, son jeans et ses chaussettes traînaient par terre.

▬- Shake it, shake it, and shake it !

Il sourit lorsqu'il vit qu'elle portrait l'un de ses pulls dont il se servait pour aller courir quand il en avait l'occasion. Paige aimait souvent lui piquer ses affaires pour les mettre. Il ne s'en souciait pas tellement, il aimait sentir son odeur dessus. Le pull était d'ailleurs trop grand pour elle, il lui arrivait au dessus des genoux, ce qui le fit rire.

Sans s'arrêter de danser, Paige se retourna et lui sourit en retour. Elle courut finalement dans ses bras et entoura sa taille de ses jambes. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa. Elle entoura son cou de ses bras et se recula. Ses yeux verts pétillaient.

▬- Tu ne devrais pas passer la journée à ton atelier ? demanda Clint.

▬- Si, mais je voulais être avec toi.

▬- Malheureusement c'est moi qui ne va pas pouvoir ce soir, fit-il en soupirant.

▬- Oh, travail ? grimaça Paige.

▬- Désolé.

▬- Je savais dans quoi je m'engageais lorsque j'ai acceptée de devenir ta petite amie et d'emménager avec toi. Appelles-moi juste pour me dire si tu reviens dans peu de temps ou non.

-▬ Promis, sourit-il. Tu sais que t'es la meilleure ?

▬- J'espère bien, rit Paige. Je t'aime, tu le sais ça ?

Clint happa ses lèvres en souriant et lui donna un long baiser. Paige savait qu'il n'était pas du genre à parler de ses émotions et qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à dire ces trois petits mots mais elle ne s'en souciait pas vraiment. Elle savait qu'il l'aimait aussi, ses gestes parlant bien assez pour lui. Il le lui avait déjà dit et cela suffisait amplement à la jeune femme.

Clint passa ses mains sous le pull de Paige et caressa sa peau. La jeune femme frémit et resserra sa prise sur la taille de son compagnon. Le baiser s'approfondit quelque peu et Clint la posa sur le comptoir qui séparait la cuisine du salon. Paige voulut lui retirer sa veste mais le téléphone de Clint sonna. Celui-ci embrassa une dernière fois sa compagne et s'écarta.

▬- Je dois y aller, on reprendra ça plus tard.

▬- T'es sûr ? fit Paige en mordant la peau de son cou.

▬- Paige, gémit Clint avant de la repousser. Je te ferais tout ce que tu veux plus tard mais là je dois vraiment partir.

▬- Vraiment ? Tout ce que je veux ? lui sourit d'un air narquois la brune.

Clint éclata de rire devant son air malicieux et referma sa veste. Il prit ses clés et embrassa la jeune femme avant de partir pour de bon. Paige se mordit la lèvre inférieure et alla finalement éteindre la musique. Elle prit son appareil photo et alla dans la chambre noire située au fond du salon pour développer ses pellicules. Elle qui comptait avoir des heures de sexe avec son petit ami, c'était raté.

Paige fit la moue et se frotta la joue, chose qu'elle faisait toujours lorsqu'elle était agacée.

Clint ne lui avait jamais vraiment dit ce qu'il faisait pour gagner sa vie. Elle savait juste que son métier l'obligeait parfois à voyager à l'autre bout du globe et que cela pouvait être dangereux. Elle se rappelait la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu revenir avec un œil au bord noir et la lèvre fendue. Clint lui avait assuré que ce n'était rien mais avait très vite déchanté lorsqu'elle avait tâtée ses côtes. Elle lui avait posée des dizaines de questions mais il avait à chaque fois habilement détourné le sujet. Paige n'avait donc pas insisté, sachant qu'il ne lui dirait rien étant quelqu'un de très secret, elle pensait donc qu'il devait travailler dans l'armée ou quelque chose comme ça.

Paige accrocha les photos de l'une de ses pellicules développée sur le cordon tendu de part et d'autre de la chambre. Il y en avait une dizaine en tout. Elle rit lorsqu'elle vit les photos de Clint sous la douche qu'elle avait prise quelques mois auparavant.

Il y en avait une où il était de dos, Paige se mordit la lèvre devant l'image de ses fesses et de son dos musclés. Une autre où il était de profil, la tête baissée et l'eau ruisselant sur son corps. La dernière était celle où il avait la tête tournée vers l'objectif, un sourcil relevé et un sourire joueur sur ses lèvres. La scène de sexe sous la douche qui en avait suivi avait été torride.

Paige se força à détourner les yeux de ces clichés et accrocha une photo quelconque sur le cordon. Elle fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle découvrit l'image, elle ne se souvenait pas l'avoir prise. Elle regarda la date inscrit sur la pellicule et lut que celle-ci datait d'il y a quatre mois.

La jeune femme regarda attentivement le cliché : le décor était celui de Central Park, tôt le matin, il n'y avait pratiquement personne. Paige se souvint que c'était lors d'un voyage de Clint, elle avait profitée de son absence pour se balader un peu partout. Sur la photo, une vieille dame donnait à manger à des pigeons, elle s'appelait Ginny et Paige aimait bien discuter avec elle.

Mais derrière, entre deux arbres, se trouvait un homme vêtue d'un costume et d'une écharpe verte. Il était grand et mince, les cheveux noirs plaqués en arrière et les yeux très verts. Il se tenait droit et regardait fixement devant lui. En regardant bien, on aurait dit qu'il fixait l'objectif de l'appareil.

Paige frissonna involontairement au sourire malicieux de l'homme, un sourire qui promettait de mauvaise chose. Paige accrocha une à une les photos sur le cordon, une dizaine en tout, et se rendit compte que l'homme se trouvait dans un coin d'ombre sur chacune des photos, toujours ce sourire en coin sur les lèvres et le regard tourné vers l'objectif. Paige tenta de se convaincre que ce n'était que le hasard s'il se trouvait toujours sur les photos mais la peur l'en empêchait. Il ne pouvait pas être à tous les endroits qu'elle avait pris, à moins qu'il ne la suive. Paige nota mentalement d'en parler à Clint lorsqu'il reviendrait, qui sait si cet homme n'était pas encore en train de la surveiller ?

Peu rassurée par ses pensées, Paige sortit de la chambre et alla se préparer de quoi manger. Elle alluma la télévision et tomba sur l'une de ses séries préférées, Leverage. Durant son dîner, elle vérifia son téléphone mais fut déçue de constater qu'elle n'avait reçue aucun message de Clint. Il devait probablement être avec son patron ou déjà en train de travailler. Qui sait s'il n'était pas reparti en voyage ?

Elle décida de lui en envoyer un, sachant qu'elle ne pourrait sans doute pas le faire plus tard.

* * *

**::.::**

* * *

Perché dans son nid, comme le disait si bien Natasha et tous les autres agents, depuis déjà plusieurs heures, Clint observait attentivement les faits et gestes du docteur Selvig. Celui-ci allait et venait autour du cube cosmique. Apparemment, il y avait quelque perturbation avec cette chose et le docteur, ainsi que ses assistants, n'arrivait pas à en déterminer la cause. Fury devait arriver d'un moment à l'autre pour en demander un compte-rendu.

Il se redressa légèrement lorsqu'il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans la poche de sa veste. Il le prit et sourit lorsqu'il découvrit que c'était Paige qui lui avait envoyé un message.

**From: Paige.**

"_Tu me manques. J'espère te revoir très vite à la maison. Le lit est bien trop grand pour moi toute seule ! __Sois prudent, je t'aime. Paige."_

Il n'eut l'occasion d'envoyer une brève réponse car Fury venait de faire son entrée. Il rangea donc son téléphone en se promettant de répondre à sa petite amie plus tard, histoire de la rassurer et de lui dire quand il pourrait rentrer. Fury et Selvig discutait à propos du tesseract, le cube cosmique, mais il n'écoutait pas. Le docteur pointa son nid et Fury l'interpella aussitôt.

-▬ Agent Barton, au rapport.

Clint se releva aussitôt et s'agrippa à la corde qui descendait vers le sol, plus bas. Fury l'attendait, les mains croisées dans son dos.

▬- Je vous ais officiellement chargé d'ouvrir l'œil.

▬- Oh, je vois beaucoup mieux à distance, fit-il en marchant à ses côtés.

▬- Vous avez vu ce qui a pu déclencher cette chose ? demanda Fury en désignant le tesseract.

▬- Personne n'est entré ou sorti, répondit-il. Selvig est hors de cause, pas d'appels ni textos. S'il y a eu sabotage, ça ne vient pas de notre côté.

▬- Pas de notre côté ?

▬- Oui, ce cube est un passage vers l'autre bout de l'espace. Une porte s'ouvre des deux côtés, fit Clint en tournant son regard vers le directeur.

Soudainement, le cube se mit à flamboyer. Les murs se mirent à trembler tandis que Fury et Clint se reculèrent prudemment du tesseract. Des étincelles bleues provenant du cube apparurent. L'énergie sembla se concentrer au centre même du tesseract et une longue raie bleue en sorti, créant un dôme quelques mètres plus loin.

Clint leva la main devant son visage lorsque celui-ci les éblouit avant de disparaître. Il la baissa et découvrit comme tous les autres une silhouette à l'endroit où le dôme se trouvait auparavant.

C'était un homme vêtu d'un costume vert et argent, et tenant une espèce de sceptre dans la main. Celui-ci se releva lentement, un sourire diabolique sur les lèvres. De la fumée s'élevait autour de lui.

▬- Monsieur, s'exclama Fury, veuillez poser immédiatement votre lance.

L'inconnu baissa les yeux vers son sceptre avant de les relever vers Fury. Il brandit l'objet en direction du directeur et lança une boule d'énergie. Clint eut aussitôt le réflexe de pousser Fury et la boule d'énergie ne fit que toucher les ordinateurs situés derrière eux qui explosèrent sous l'impact. Aussitôt, les autres agents se mirent à tirer. Clint sortit son arme et se mit à tirer à son tour sur l'homme. Celui-ci envoya une autre boule d'énergie en sa direction et Clint eut le réflexe immédiat d'aller se rouler sur le côté pour éviter l'impact. Les ordinateurs fumaient et libéraient des étincelles.

Clint secoua la tête et se releva lourdement. Il sentit la présence de l'inconnu derrière lui et se retourna aussitôt. L'homme retint sa main où se trouvait son arme et pointa le sceptre vers lui. Clint resta immobile, sachant les dégâts que pouvait causer l'objet et qu'il pourrait lui faire si l'inconnu venait à s'en servir contre lui. Celui-ci fit remonter le sceptre vers son visage et fit glisser le bout aiguisé dans son cou. Il releva avec la pointe le pendentif que portait Clint autour du cou, sous son t-shirt.

C'était un cadeau de Paige, le pendentif était une griffe de faucon qui rappelait son surnom et une émeraude qui avait appartenu à la jeune femme. _« Comme ça, je serais toujours avec toi. »_ Ils pendaient au bout d'un cordon noir. C'était le bien le plus précieux que Clint pouvait posséder et qui avait beaucoup d'importance pour lui. L'inconnu semblait hypnotisé par l'émeraude avant de relever les yeux vers Clint.

▬- Tu as du cœur, déclara t-il en souriant.

Il laissa retomber le pendentif sur son torse et porta le bout de son sceptre à l'endroit où reposait le cœur de Clint. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils avant qu'une partie de l'énergie du sceptre ne s'infiltre en lui. Ses yeux virèrent au noir avant de devenir d'un bleu glacial.

La dernière pensée sensée qu'eu Clint avant d'être sous le contrôle de l'inconnu et de son sceptre fut celle pour Paige. Il rangea son arme dans son étui et ne fut plus complètement maître de ses décisions et de lui-même à partir de là.

**A suivre...**


	2. Chapter 2

Précision : ce chapitre est essentiellement centré sur Clint et Paige et le début de leur relation, aucune récit dans le présent. Bonne lecture.

Je vous conseille également les films cités dans ce chapitre, ils sont vraiment très bon !

Et comme je cite aussi cet endroit dans le chapitre et que vous ne le savez peut-être pas, Governers Island est une île de 86 hectares, située dans la baie de New York, à environ 1 km au sud de Manhattan. De 1776 à 1996, ce site fut une base de l'Armée Américaine, et des gardes côtes. En 2001, les deux fortifications historiques et leurs environs devinrent un monument national. Le monument n'est ouvert au public que de juin au premier lundi de septembre (_Labor Day_). Il est accessible par ferry depuis la pointe sud de Manhattan. Voilà, c'était juste à titre d'information ! ;)

**Idril619 :** merci pour ta review, la première fait toujours plaisir ! J'espère que les futurs chapitres te plairont.

* * *

**Chapitre II**

_**XXX – THEN**_

Le bar était bondé. Paige attendait tranquillement au comptoir, le barman lui avait servi une bière. Clint lui avait donné rendez-vous le matin même, il avait apparemment la soirée de libre. Les jeunes gens se voyaient depuis maintenant presque un mois, ils s'étaient fixés une règle dès le premier soir où Clint lui avait donné rendez-vous : à chaque rendez-vous, ils devaient dévoiler à l'autre une chose qui les concernait. C'était Paige qui avait instaurée cette règle entre eux, étant un bon moyen selon elle de faire évoluer et durer leur « relation ». Clint s'était tout de suite pris au jeu.

Paige avait donc appris qu'il avait grandi dans un cirque, il l'avait emmené dans un chapiteau où deux acrobates répétaient leur numéro pour le spectacle de la soirée. Il lui avait raconté des anecdotes sur Jacques Duquesne, qu'on surnommait Swordsman, et Buck Chrisholm, aussi appelé Trickshot, qui lui avaient appris pas mal de choses. Lorsque Paige lui avait demandée quoi, Clint avait simplement souri et dit qu'elle le découvrirait prochainement. Il l'avait emmené voir le film _Dracula_ de Francis Ford Coppola qui repassait dans un petit cinéma, il lui avait avoué que son second prénom était Francis et que le film n'avait rien à voir avec lui car c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait. Paige en avait beaucoup ri. Elle apprit également qu'il avait participé à la guerre en Irak durant un an, avant de revenir à son ancien boulot où il travaillait toujours aujourd'hui. Il l'avait emmené à Governers Island à ce moment là.

Quant à Paige, elle l'avait emmenée voir un ballet du lac des cygnes. Elle lui avait avouée en faire étant adolescente mais avait du arrêter à la suite d'une blessure, c'était sa mère qui lui en avait transmis la passion. Une autre fois, elle l'avait emmenée dans son atelier et lui avait montrée ses sculptures, peintures, dessins et autres photographies. Clint n'avait pas feint son intérêt et l'avait écouté parler durant tout le rendez-vous. Une autre fois, elle l'avait emmenée dans un concert punk et lui avait appris qu'elle en avait été une et s'était teint les cheveux en rouge à cette époque, le fou rire de Clint avait duré au moins dix minutes lorsqu'elle lui en avait montrée une photo.

Paige but une gorgée de sa bière et retira sa veste. Il faisait une chaleur étouffante dans le bar et la promiscuité des gens n'aidait en rien, de même que la fumée des cigarettes qui opacifiait la salle. Elle sursauta légèrement lorsqu'une main s'abattit sur son épaule. L'homme qui lui souriait n'était certainement pas Clint. Celui-ci avait les yeux plissés, sûrement l'alcool, et était brun aux yeux marron boueux. En aucun cas le style de Paige. Elle lui retira gentiment la main de son épaule.

- T'es toute seule, ma jolie ? fit-il en se rapprochant. Tu veux que je te tienne compagnie ?

- Non merci, refusa poliment Paige. J'attends quelqu'un, il ne devrait plus tarder.

- Je peux t'offrir un verre en attendant. Dale ! Mets-moi un verre pour… c'est quoi ton petit nom ?

- Ecoutez monsieur, j'ai déjà de quoi boire et mon ami ne devrait plus tarder.

- Allez, s'il n'est pas déjà là ton ami c'est qu'il ne viendra sûrement pas ! Viens avec moi, ta soirée n'en sera que plus meilleure, ricana t-il d'un air embrumé.

- Je vous ais dit non, monsieur ! s'agaça Paige en essayant de se désister de la prise sur son bras qu'il venait d'attraper.

- Arrêtes un peu de faire la difficile, poupée.

- Mais lâchez-moi ! Et ne m'appelez pas « poupée », espèce de sale con ! s'exclama t-elle en le giflant.

- Tu vas le regretter, petite garce.

- Lâchez-moi, vous me faites mal !

Il tenta de la tirer vers lui mais un poing vint le frapper en pleine figure. L'ivrogne lâcha Paige et porta ses mains à son nez. Paige ne doutait pas qu'il était cassé car elle avait entendu un horrible craquement d'os. L'homme se tourna aussitôt vers la personne qui avait osé le frapper, et Paige fut soulagée de voir Clint. Son visage n'exprimait rien mais ses yeux auraient pu glacer le sang à n'importe qui. L'homme n'osa même pas rendre le coup que venait de lui donner Clint, d'ailleurs. Celui-ci vint passer un bras autour de la taille de Paige et la fit glisser contre lui.

- Je crois que la demoiselle ici présente vous a dit de la lâcher, la prochaine fois faites ce qu'elle vous dit sinon ça risquerait de vraiment mal se terminer pour vous. J'espère que c'est compris, fit-il d'une voix dangereuse. On peut y aller ?

Cette dernière phrase fut lancée à l'attention de Paige qui hocha légèrement de la tête. Elle reprit sa veste et son sac et ils sortirent du bar. Au moment où il s'était tourné vers Paige pour lui poser la question, toute la colère qu'avait ressenti Clint envers l'homme s'était évaporée. Son regard s'était adouci et il avait esquissé un mince sourire à son attention. Paige se leva sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Merci, fit-elle doucement. Sans toi, je n'aurais jamais réussi à m'en débarrasser.

- Mais je t'en prie, c'est normal.

- Alors, on va où ? demanda aussitôt Paige.

- Tu le sauras lorsqu'on sera arrivé, sourit Clint.

- Allez, juste un indice !

- On s'y amuse beaucoup, et c'est tout ce que je te dirais, ajouta t-il prestement lorsqu'il vit que la brune allait répliquer.

Paige fronça les sourcils et fit mine de bouder. Clint rit légèrement mais ne dit rien, se contentant de guider la jeune femme vers l'endroit où il tenait à l'emmener ce soir. Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant une fête foraine et Paige se tourna aussitôt vers Clint tandis qu'il payait leur entrée.

- Laisses-moi deviner, t'as été forain, c'est ça ?

- Rien à voir, s'esclaffa Clint. Allez viens, tu vas le découvrir bien assez tôt. Mais d'abord, fit-il en retirant un foulard de sa poche, je vais te mettre ça.

- Oh non, Clint ! Tu deviens sadique là !

Clint aboya un rire et serra le foulard posé sur les yeux de la jeune femme. Il lui prit le bras et la guida à travers la foule. Paige n'arrêtait pas de lui poser des questions et de le menacer s'il ne lui retirait pas le foulard des yeux, ce qui le fit rire durant tout le trajet. Lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle n'obtiendrait aucune réponse, elle se mit à chanter.

- _I just called to say I love you, I just called to say how much I care, I just called to say I love you and I mean it from the bottom of my heart…_

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'amusa Clint en s'arrêtant enfin.

- Bah je chante puisque Monsieur ne veut rien me dire. Et avec ce foulard sur les yeux, j'ai l'impression d'être Stevie Wonder !

Clint éclata de rire et se pencha vers elle pour défaire le noeud du foulard et lui rendre la vue.

- Allez, je te libère, on est arrivé.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Paige cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant qu'ils ne s'habituent de nouveau à la lumière. Elle haussa un sourcil en se tournant vers Clint lorsqu'elle découvrit qu'il les avait amenés à un stand de tir à l'arc. La cible se trouvait à quelque mètre d'eux et un arc et ses trois flèches étaient posés devant eux.

- Tu es archer ? demanda t-elle enfin.

- Le meilleur, sourit-il. Tu te rappelles quand je t'avais emmené au cirque et que je t'avais parlé de Swordsman et de Trickshot ? (Paige acquiesça.) Et bien c'est avec eux que j'ai appris à tirer à l'arc. Trickshot m'a appris à l'utiliser et Swordsman à viser parfaitement. Ils m'ont aussi appris à me battre, bref je leur dois tout. Sans eux, je ne m'en serais pas sorti dans le cirque. La compétition était rude.

- Montres-moi, fit Paige en lui tendant l'arc.

Clint paya le gérant du stand et prit une flèche. Il la positionna correctement sur l'arc et le banda. Paige observait attentivement ses moindres gestes, elle le trouvait affreusement sexy avec cet arc et dut réfréner l'envie de se jeter sur lui. Elle sursauta légèrement lorsque la flèche partit et alla se ficher en plein centre de la cible. Clint se tourna vers elle et sourit.

- Impressionnant, commenta t-elle. Mais ça ne prouve pas que tu es le meilleur, c'était peut-être un coup de chance.

- Tu m'offense là, dit Clint en relevant un sourcil. Mais d'accord, je relève le défi.

Il prit une autre flèche et réitéra les mêmes gestes. Mais au dernier moment, il tourna la tête et planta ses yeux bleus-gris dans ceux émeraude de Paige. Il ne regarda même pas la cible au moment de tirer. Paige se tourna aussitôt vers la cible et resta ébahie lorsqu'elle découvrit la flèche en plein centre, sous la première flèche. Une autre flèche partit et celle-ci vint se ficher entre les deux, faisant tomber la deuxième. Paige se tourna aussitôt vers Clint qui reposait l'arc sur la table.

- Comment… ? Tu ne regardais même pas la cible, c'est dingue !

- Je t'avais dit que j'étais le meilleur, sourit Clint d'un air taquin.

- D'accord, je te crois.

- A ton tour, maintenant.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Paige en secouant la tête. Je n'ai jamais essayée, je vais être ridicule.

- Mais non, rit Clint. Viens là, je vais t'aider.

Il lui remit l'arc et le gérant remit les trois flèches devant eux après avoir été les récupérer sur la cible. Clint se posta dans le dos de Paige et lui montra comment tenir son arc. Paige se retint de soupirer tandis que la main de Clint reposait sur la sienne et qu'elle sentit la chaleur de son torse réchauffer son dos. Elle frissonna légèrement lorsqu'elle sentit son souffle dans son cou tandis qu'il lui intimait de respirer profondément.

- Reste surtout calme au moment où tu vas tirer, ne brusque pas tes gestes. Reste maître de tes mouvements et ne vas pas trop vite.

- Avec toi dans mon dos, c'est perturbant, plaisanta à demi la jeune femme.

- Bon à savoir, sourit Clint avant de se décaler un peu. Vas-y maintenant.

Paige respira lentement et tira. La flèche partit et alla se ficher un peu à gauche du centre de la cible. Elle se tourna vers Clint qui lui souriait.

- Pas mal pour une première fois, avoua t-il.

- J'ai eu un bon professeur, sourit Paige en reposant l'arc. J'ai envie d'une gaufre, fit-elle soudainement.

- Je vais croire que tu ne carbure qu'à ça, fit Clint en passant un bras autour de sa taille. Tu en demande une à chaque fois qu'on se voit.

- J'y peux rien, j'adore ça !

Clint se contenta de l'amener au stand de nourriture le plus proche. Il demanda une gaufre tandis que Paige salivait devant toutes les sortes de friandises du stand. Paige le remercia et mordit férocement dans sa gaufre, ce qui fit rire Clint.

- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que tu te moque souvent de moi ? fit Paige en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu m'amuse, répondit simplement Clint en haussant les épaules. Le métier que je fais n'a rien de drôle et c'est rafraîchissant de pouvoir rire les autres jours. Surtout avec une jolie jeune femme comme toi.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu fais ? tenta Paige en ignorant volontairement sa dernière phrase.

- Si je te le disais, je devrais te tuer après, fit-il sérieusement avant de sourire.

- T'oserais pas, tu t'ennuierais sans moi.

- Vrai, je crois que tu me manquerais beaucoup.

- Ah, c'est bon à savoir, bredouilla Paige en rougissant légèrement.

Clint fit comme s'il n'avait rien vu et ils se baladèrent parmi la foule. Ils firent quelques manèges et s'amusèrent à lancer quelques tartes sur des clowns qui les narguaient. Clint les eut tous tandis que Paige en rata un qui ne manqua pas de se moquer d'elle, jusqu'à ce que Clint lui lance une tarte en pleine face. Pour le coup, ce fut Paige qui se moqua de lui ensuite. Clint gagna une peluche en forme de lapin qu'il donna à la jeune femme. La brune décida de l'appeler Francis, ce qui fit grimacer l'archer. Finalement, ils se posèrent à une table, devant un café.

- Quel est ton film préféré ?

- Je dirais _The Elephant Man_ de David Lynch. Et toi ?

- Il y a tellement de films que je n'en ai pas un en particulier, mais j'aime beaucoup ceux de David Fincher. J'ai aussi une grande préférence pour les vieux films, si je devais choisir ce serait… fit-elle en réfléchissant, _The Birds_ d'Alfred Hitchcock ou _The Greatest Show on Earth_ de Cecil B. De Mille. Quel ton film d'amour que tu préfère ?

- Un film d'amour ? rit Clint. Non, ce n'est pas mon genre.

- Allez, tu dois bien en avoir au moins un !

- Mais non, toi c'est quoi ?

_- The Notebook_ de Nick Cassavetes, sans hésiter. Pour moi le vrai amour c'est ça : un amour qui traverse toutes les épreuves et qui ne s'éteint jamais.

- Très mièvre, souligna Clint devant le regard rêveur de Paige.

- Moques-toi si tu veux mais je suis sûr que tu as un film d'amour favori !

- Pas du tout, tu te fais des idées.

- Allez, dis-le moi ! Sinon je te jure que je vais t'embêter jusqu'à ce que tu me le dises ! Dis-le moi, dis-le moi, dis-le moi, dis-le moi, dis-le moi, dis-le moi, dis-le moi, dis-le moi, dis-le moi, dis-le moi, dis-le…

- Arrêtes, t'as gagné ! rit Clint. Je vais te le dire mais je t'en prie tais-toi un peu.

- Bah tu vois quand tu veux, sourit fièrement Paige.

- Mon film d'amour préféré est _Casablanca_.

-_ Casablanca_ ? Mais ce n'est pas un film d'amour, la fin est assez triste quand même !

- Il la laisse partir parce qu'il l'aime, pour moi c'est ça l'amour. Faire des sacrifices pour rendre l'autre heureux même si cela signifie la laisser partir avec quelqu'un autre que soi-même. Le vrai amour, c'est vouloir le bonheur de l'autre et ce même s'il n'est pas auprès de nous. _Casablanca_ est donc pour moi un grand film d'amour.

- Je n'avais jamais vu cela comme ça, admit d'un ton songeur la brune. T'es un grand romantique en fait, sourit-elle grandement.

- Oh ça va, je ne vais plus rien te confier si tu continue à te moquer de moi.

- Je ne me moque pas de toi, c'est juste que je découvre un nouvelle facette de ta personnalité que je ne connaissais pas jusqu'ici et que j'aime beaucoup.

- Et tu ne sais pas encore tout, sourit Clint en se penchant vers elle.

- J'ai hâte de le découvrir alors.

Paige lui rendit son sourire et se leva en lui jetant Francis le lapin au visage. La tête que fit Clint était hilarante et la jeune femme éclata de rire. Elle se mit à courir et, passé son ahurissement, Clint se mit à la suivre en emportant le lapin avec lui. Clint fut surpris de voir l'avance qu'elle avait sur lui, Paige courrait vraiment très vite. Elle était déjà à l'entrée de la fête foraine lorsqu'il réussit à la rattraper. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et la colla contre lui.

- Bah alors, on se fait vieux ? rit Paige en se tournant vers lui.

- Tu m'as pris par surprise, je t'ai laissé un train d'avance.

- C'est ça, Monsieur mauvaise foi. J'ai envie de voir le pont de Brooklyn.

- Je vous y emmène, mademoiselle Wood ?

- Avec plaisir, monsieur Barton.

Elle le prit par surprise lorsqu'elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Elle s'accrocha ensuite à son bras et lui reprit Francis des mains. Clint les reconduisit vers le bar avant d'aller plus loin et de s'arrêter devant un immeuble. Il fit monter Paige dans sa voiture et se mit derrière le volant. Le trajet ne dura pas longtemps, la brune avait mis la radio en attendant. Elle s'amusa avec son lapin sous le regard amusé de Clint. Celui-ci gara bientôt la voiture sur les quais et ils en sortirent. Le pont de Brooklyn était illuminé et Paige en fut émerveillée, c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait de nuit. Clint s'adossa à son capot, les mains dans les poches de son jeans, tandis que Paige s'assit en tailleur dessus. Ils restèrent de longues minutes dans le silence.

- J'aimerais aller en Russie, un jour. Voir St Petersburg et Moscou, allez assister à des ballets.

- Ça vaut le coup d'œil mais il vaut mieux y aller en Eté, il y fait plus chaud qu'en hiver.

- Tu y as déjà été ? s'étonna Paige.

- Deux ou trois fois, pour mon travail, répondit Clint en haussant les épaules.

- Et comment c'est ? demanda la jeune femme d'un ton excité.

- Je ne m'y suis jamais vraiment baladé, sourit Clint, je ne faisais que des allers-retours pour mon travail. Mais le paysage était assez sympa et les gens plutôt chaleureux, enfin dans la mesure du possible, rit Clint comme si ce qu'il venait de dire était particulièrement drôle.

- Je visiterais tout, fit pensivement Paige. Mais ce n'est pas près d'arriver, il faut d'abord que je pense à économiser, pouffa t-elle en secouant la tête.

- Un jour, je t'y emmènerais.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'on se verra toujours à ce moment là ? sourit-elle.

- Parce que, pour l'instant, je n'ai pas envie de te laisser partir.

Clint s'était tourné vers Paige pour lui dire ça. Il avait planté ses yeux bleus-gris dans ceux émeraude de la brune. Celle-ci en fut profondément troublée et n'osa rien dire, se contentant de jouer avec les oreilles de Francis. Ses cheveux lui tombèrent devant le visage, cachant le sourire qui s'était installé sur ses lèvres. Elle non plus n'avait pas envie de le laisser partir. Elle se sentait bien avec lui, peut-être trop bien même, mais Paige s'en fichait.

C'était la première fois qu'elle s'entendait aussi bien avec un homme, ou du moins qui ne s'intéressait pas à elle juste pour son cul. Clint s'intéressait vraiment à elle et à ce qu'elle faisait, il ne mentait pas. Ou du moins s'il le faisait, c'était un excellent acteur. Mais Paige ne voyait que de la sincérité dans son regard lorsqu'il s'adressait à elle. Il ne lui disait pas tout sur lui, mais qui n'avait pas son petit jardin secret ?

Si Paige était honnête avec elle-même, elle s'avouerait qu'elle était en train de tomber amoureuse de Clint. Et c'est ce qui lui faisait un peu peur, ils ne se connaissaient que depuis plusieurs semaines. Mais elle se sentait en sécurité et s'amusait beaucoup avec lui.

- Moi non plus, fit-elle enfin en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

Ils ne dirent plus rien et restèrent à regarder le pont pendant de longues minutes. Paige releva la tête et se rendit compte à quel point elle était proche de Clint. Celui-ci tourna la tête vers elle, sentant son regard sur lui. Clint la dévisagea avant de baisser la tête et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il lui donna un bref baiser avant de rompre le contact. Paige se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de passa une main sur la joue de Clint et de l'embrasser avidement. Ce baiser fut le premier d'une longue série.

**A suivre...**


	3. Chapter 3

Ce chapitre contient des scènes qui ne sont pas en rapport avec la relation Clint/Paige. Mais elles sont tout aussi importantes pour la suite de l'histoire. Vous comprendrez en lisant. Oh, et autant vous le dire de suite, je ne suis pas satisfaite de ce chapitre ! Mais bon... Bonne lecture ! ;)

**Vampire942 :** merci pour ta review ! Il ne manquerait plus un film sur Hawkeye et Black Widow pour être comblé ! ^^

**laurapoglio :** merci, c'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas tellement de fiction sur Hawkeye en langue française. Par contre il y en a beaucoup dans la section "English" ! Tu devrais aller voir là, il y en a des pas mal ! ;)

* * *

**Chapitre III**

_**XXX – THEN**_

La jeune femme entendit les pleurs de son dernier né. A ses côtés, son mari semblait dormir à poings fermés. Elle attendit quelques secondes, espérant que le bébé se rendormirait mais il n'en fut rien, il était l'heure pour elle de lui donner le sein. Elle se leva et enfila sa robe de chambre. Arrivée à mi-chemin de la chambre du bébé, elle se rendit compte du silence qui régnait. Sa fille ne pleurait plus, jamais cela n'était arrivé. Prudemment, la jeune femme s'avança vers la porte entrebâillée de la chambre. Elle la poussa doucement et resta dans l'embrasure de la porte. Un homme se tenait près du berceau du bébé et le tenait dans ses bras. La petite fille était parfaitement réveillée et dévisageait avec curiosité l'inconnu qui lui souriait.

- Elle est parfaite, fit-il en se tournant vers la jeune femme mais ne quittant toujours pas le bébé des yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda t-elle enfin en refermant la porte derrière elle.

- N'ais-je pas le droit de voir mon propre enfant ?

- Elle a déjà un père, et ce n'est pas toi.

- Je t'en prie, Keira, ne me mens pas. Tu es certainement la seule à n'avoir jamais été aussi franche avec moi, ne gâches pas tout, sourit-il légèrement. Nous savons tous deux que c'est moi son père.

- Peut-être mais ce n'est pas toi qui va l'élever et je préfère que notre fille pense que James soit son père plutôt que de lui avouer qu'elle ne te connaîtra jamais. Je ne veux que son bien.

- En lui mentant ? fit-il d'une voix basse. Elle te haïra à la seconde où elle découvrira la vérité.

- Alors je ferais en sorte qu'elle ne le sache jamais.

- Elle ne ressemble en rien à cet homme stupide et arrogant, cracha l'homme de dégoût. Elle est bien mieux, digne de ses origines.

- Ce stupide humain est mon mari, l'homme avec qui j'ai déjà deux enfants et…

- Et que tu n'as pas hésitée à tromper avec moi, se moqua t-il. Ne te mens pas à toi-même, Keira. Nous savons tous deux que les seules choses qui te relient encore à cet homme sont votre mariage et vos enfants. Si rien de tout cela n'était, il y a bien longtemps que tu serais partie. Regardes-toi, ce pauvre homme est condamné à croire que notre fille est la sienne par ta simple parole.

- Tais-toi, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis. Tu ne me connais pas !

Keira s'avança et lui retira le bébé des bras. Elle alla s'asseoir dans la chaise à bascules et sourit à sa fille. La petite recommença à pleurer et Keira lui donna le sein. L'homme la regarda faire silencieusement, les mains croisées dans son dos.

- Que cherches-tu en venant ici ? soupira Keira. Je croyais que tu ne reviendrais pas ici, c'est du moins ce que tu m'as dit la dernière fois.

- Je voulais seulement voir à quoi ressemblait ma fille. Et je ne suis pas déçu, c'est une merveille. Elle te ressemble beaucoup.

- Oui, sourit la jeune femme. Mais elle a tes yeux et ton sourire. Crois-tu qu'elle aura tes dons ?

- Je l'espère, fit-il dans un sourire en coin avant de venir caresser la tête du bébé. Je dois partir, je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps.

- Ne reviens pas, souffla Keira. Je ne veux pas que tu reviennes la voir, ne la laisses pas espérer qu'un jour tu reviendras. Je l'ai vécu moi-même et je ne veux pas qu'elle le vive à son tour. S'il te plaît.

L'homme la regarda un moment avant de baisser les yeux vers sa fille. Sans un mot, il disparut et Keira refoula les larmes qui menaçaient de passer la barrière de ses yeux. Elle caressa tendrement la tête de sa fille qui venait de se rendormir.

- Tu seras la petite fille la plus heureuse, je te le promets, chuchota Keira en l'embrassant sur le front.

* * *

**::.::**

* * *

_**XXX - NOW**_

Paige soupira devant sa sculpture à demi terminée. Elle la délaissa et souffla sur l'une de ses mèches brunes qui lui était retombée devant les yeux. Elle avait faim, sommeil et était inquiète. Cela faisait bien deux jours qu'elle n'avait aucune nouvelle de Clint. Elle comprenait qu'il ait du travail et elle se doutait qu'il devait certainement être parti en voyage mais il prenait toujours le temps d'envoyer un message pour la prévenir et qu'elle ne s'affole pas. Elle avait essayée de téléphone à Natasha, la meilleure amie et collègue de Clint, mais celle-ci ne répondait pas non plus. A croire qu'il le faisait tous exprès de la rendre inquiète !

Paige alla se laver les mains et éteignit la musique. Elle leva les yeux vers son horloge et constata qu'il était bien seize heures de l'après-midi. Elle regarda de nouveau son téléphone mais il n'y avait aucun changement. Pas d'appels manqués ni de messages de la part de son petit ami.

- Je me demande même s'il l'est encore à m'ignorer comme ça ! marmonna t-elle en enfilant son gilet.

Heureusement, elle n'avait pas tachée sa robe bleue d'été. Elle prit son sac et sortit de son atelier en veillant à bien fermer derrière elle. L'appartement que partageaient Clint et Paige se trouvait non loin, ce qui lui permettait de s'y rendre à pieds. Il faisait grand soleil sur New York et ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Paige qui se rendit à la boutique « At The Big » pour s'acheter un café et une gaufre. Clint y passait tous les matins pour lui en acheter une.

Paige tourna dans la ruelle où se trouvait son appartement et passa les grilles qui étaient fermées la nuit. Elle fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle découvrit une voiture garée devant chez elle. Ne s'attendant pas à recevoir de la visite, étant donné que ses amis travaillaient et qu'elle n'avait pas grand contact avec sa famille, elle s'avança prudemment vers la porte de son logement. Alors qu'elle fouillait d'une main dans son sac, la porte s'ouvrit. Elle fut surprise de découvrir un homme en costume devant elle. Paige sentit une présence dans son dos et manqua de se cogner contre un gorille vêtu de la même façon.

- Mlle Wood, je présume, fit l'homme qui avait ouvert la porte. Entrez, je vous prie.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites chez moi, et qui êtes-vous ? demanda t-elle en ne bougeant pas d'un pouce.

- Mlle Wood, je vous assure que tout vous sera expliqué une fois que vous serez rentrée.

- Qui me dit que vous n'êtes pas un psychopathe ? Je ne vous connais même pas !

- Croyez-moi, nous n'allons rien vous faire. Nous voulons juste vous parler, sourit l'homme. Venez, et prenez un siège, je vous prie.

Le gorille derrière elle lui prit le bras et tenta de la faire avancer. Paige paniqua lorsqu'elle vit une arme à sa ceinture. N'écoutant que sa raison, elle balança son café en pleine figure du gorille. Celui-ci laissa échapper un cri et porta ses mains à son visage. Paige en profita pour s'échapper et courir loin d'eux. Elle laissa tomber son gobelet par terre et courut aussi vite qu'elle le put à travers la foule qui s'était amassée dans les rues.

La jeune femme tourna brièvement la tête et vit que l'homme accompagné de deux autres la poursuivaient. Celui qui avait ouvert la porte de son appartement lui demandait de s'arrêter mais Paige redoubla d'effort. Elle tourna dans la rue et manqua de foncer dans un couple. Elle s'excusa brièvement et continua sa course. Au moment de traverser l'avenue, une voiture arriva droit sur elle et l'empêcha d'aller plus loin.

Paige sentit soudainement quelque chose lui piquer la nuque et elle porta la main dessus. Elle retira la chose qui y était plantée et l'amena devant ses yeux, c'était une mini fléchette. Elle se tourna vers l'homme et sentit ses paupières se faire lourdes.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, Mlle Wood.

Ce fut la dernière chose qu'elle entendit avant de tomber dans le noir complet.

* * *

**::.::**

* * *

_**XXX - THEN**_

Paige jouait seule dans le jardin de sa grande maison. Sa mère était au travail et ne l'avait pas emmenée avec elle. Paige s'ennuyait, elle avait voulu jouer avec Janet et Chloé mais celles-ci l'avaient chassée de leur chambre. Quant à son père, elle ne savait même pas où il était. Cachée derrière un buisson, Paige s'amusait à faire changer de couleur à des fleurs. Elle arrivait à faire cela depuis qu'elle avait trois ans, sa mère lui avait fait promettre de ne pas le montrer aux autres, pas même à son père et ses sœurs. Alors Paige profitait du fait qu'elle soit toute seule pour s'amuser.

- C'est très joli, fit une voix alors qu'elle donnait les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel aux pétales de la marguerite qu'elle tenait dans la main.

Paige leva les yeux et découvrit un homme en face d'elle. Il était grand et avait de beaux verts. Il lui souriait et avait les mains croisées dans son dos. Paige le regarda curieusement et pencha la tête sur le côté.

- Vous êtes qui ? Je vous ais jamais vu avant.

- Je suis un ami de ta maman, je t'ai connu lorsque tu n'étais encore qu'un bébé.

- Mon papa sait que vous êtes ici ?

A sa question, l'inconnu parut se rembrunir et ses yeux perdre de leur éclat. Paige baissa les yeux et recommença à changer les couleurs de sa fleur. L'homme la regarda faire sans rien dire avant de s'accroupir. Il prit la fleur des mains de Paige et celle-ci changea de forme. Elle devint une ravissante fleur de lys. L'intérieur était rose et l'extrémité des pétales étaient blanches. Paige lança un regard émerveillé à l'inconnu.

- Vous aussi vous savez faire ça ? s'exclama t-elle d'un ton enjoué.

- Oui, sourit-il en la lui donnant. Je peux faire encore plein d'autres choses.

- Moi, une fois, je suis devenue invisible ! avoua fièrement la fillette. Ma maîtresse m'a cherchée pendant tout l'après-midi alors que j'étais toujours dans la classe.

- Ce devait être très drôle.

- Oui, mais maman n'était pas très contente quand je suis redevenue normale. Elle m'a dit qu'elle a eu très peur et que c'n'était pas très gentil d'avoir inquiété les grandes personnes. Elle n'aime pas quand je fais des tours de magie.

- Ta maman a juste peur pour toi.

- Ta maman, elle s'inquiète aussi quand tu fais des tours ? demanda t-elle.

- Avant, quand j'avais ton âge, elle me grondait un peu parce que je me servais de la magie pour faire des farces à mon frère et ses amis. C'était très drôle mais ça les énervait beaucoup. Mon frère allait le dire à ma mère pour que j'arrête de les embêter.

- Et maintenant, tu fais encore des tours ?

- Quelques fois, sourit l'homme. Une fois, j'ai changée la couleur de cheveux de l'amie de mon frère et je les ais coupé.

- Moi aussi, j'ai changée les cheveux blonds de Janet hier ! s'exclama Paige en rigolant. Elle avait dit à papa que c'était moi qui avait cassé le vase que lui avait donné sa mère, alors que c'n'était même pas vrai ! J'ai été punie à sa place alors dans la nuit j'ai changée sa couleur de cheveux. Ils sont devenus orange ! Elle a beaucoup criée quand elle s'est vu dans la glace ce matin, c'était très drôle. Mais maman savait que c'était moi alors elle ne m'a pas emmenée voir les dauphins à son travail.

- Le secret, pour ne pas se faire prendre, c'est d'avoir un bouc émissaire.

- Un quoi ? demanda Paige en écarquillant les yeux.

- Un bouc émissaire, rit légèrement l'homme. C'est une personne que l'on accuserait à ta place.

- Mais la personne sera punie à ma place, ce n'est pas très gentil, non ? réfléchit Paige.

- Oui mais, toi, tu ne seras pas punie non plus. Et puis ce n'est que pour s'amuser. Par exemple, la prochaine fois que tu voudras changer les cheveux de ta sœur, tu pourrais faire accuser ton autre sœur en glissant une bouteille de teinture vide dans sa chambre.

- C'est pas bête, en plus Chloé n'est pas très gentille avec moi quand Janet est là. Elle trouve que je suis trop petite et elle me traite de bébé alors que j'ai déjà six ans ! Et ma maîtresse dit que je suis la première de ma classe et que je sais très bien me débrouiller toute seule ! Dis, tu veux aller voir la tête de Janet avec ses cheveux orange ? On deviendrait invisible, sourit malicieusement la petite fille.

- J'aimerais beaucoup voir ça, fit l'homme en lui rendant un sourire identique.

Paige se leva sur ses deux jambes et mit la fleur dans ses cheveux. Elle prit la main de l'homme et ils devinrent tous deux invisibles au reste du monde. Paige les fit traverser le jardin et ils rentrèrent dans la maison. Ils traversèrent le salon où l'homme prit le temps de regarder chacune des photos. Ils montèrent les escaliers et se trouvèrent devant la première chambre.

La porte était fermée et Paige fronça les sourcils. L'homme la regarda attentivement réfléchir, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres, avant que la fillette ne fasse claquer ses doigts. Ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre et l'homme comprit qu'elle venait de les téléporter de l'autre côté de la porte.

Deux jeunes filles se trouvaient dans la pièce. L'une d'elle (qui devait avoir environ treize ans) se tenait sur le lit, lisant un livre, tandis que la seconde (semblant avoir une quinzaine d'années) se lamentait devant son miroir. L'homme devina que cette dernière devait être la fameuse Janet, elle avait les cheveux d'un orange criard. Il se retint de rire, de même que Paige qui plaqua les deux mains sur sa bouche.

- Je suis hideuse, regardes-moi ça, Chloé ! s'exclama t-elle en prenant une boucle orange entre ses doigts. Je suis sûre que c'est cette sale petite enquiquineuse de Paige qui a fait ça !

- Tu sais bien que maman la protège, à ton avis pourquoi elle ne l'a pas emmenée avec elle à son travail aujourd'hui ? fit la dite Chloé qui leva les yeux de son bouquin.

- Je vais la tuer cette gamine, un jour ! Quand elle dormira, je lui couperais ses cheveux !

- Maman te punira. Tu sais bien que Paige est sa chouchoute.

- Raaaah ! Je déteste cette sale petite peste ! s'écria Janet en balançant sa brosse à cheveux à travers la pièce.

- T'étais bien pire à son âge, fit remarquer Chloé. Et puis, elle est plutôt sage comparée à la gamine des Cooper qui, elle, est une vraie chieuse.

Paige prit la main de l'homme et ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau dans le jardin. Elle se laissa tomber en arrière et éclata de rire. L'homme rit également et secoua la tête. Ils se stoppèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent une voiture se garer dans l'allée.

- C'est maman qui revient ! s'exclama Paige en se relevant. Venez, elle sera peut-être contente de vous voir.

- Non, ce n'est pas la peine, fit l'homme en lui prenant la main. Je vais m'en aller, je n'ai plus le temps de rester.

- Oh, c'est dommage, fit la fillette d'un ton sincèrement déçue.

- Il ne faut pas que tu dises à ta maman que je suis venu, d'accord ?

- Ben pourquoi ? Vous avez dit que vous étiez un ami de maman.

- Elle ne sera sûrement pas contente si tu lui disais les tours de magie que nous avons fait, et je ne veux pas que tu ais des ennuis. Par ailleurs, c'était très agréable de passer un peu de temps avec toi. C'était très drôle, aussi.

- Je vous aime bien, avoua soudainement Paige. C'est quoi votre prénom, monsieur ?

- Je m'appelle Loki, répondit-il en souriant. J'ai été content de te connaître, Paige.

- Moi aussi, monsieur Loki. J'espère que je vous reverrais !

- Je l'espère aussi. Et souviens-toi, ne dis à personne que tu m'as vu, fit-il en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Ce sera notre petit secret.

- Promis.

Sur ces mots, Loki disparut et Paige partit rejoindre sa mère en courant.

* * *

**::.::**

* * *

_**XXX – NOW**_

Paige sentit son corps complètement engourdi. Elle sentit un léger mal de tête et porta la main à son front. Elle gémit légèrement et ouvrit les yeux. Elle se trouva dans une pièce qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Les murs étaient d'un blanc crayeux et ne comportaient aucune fenêtre. Paige soupira et tenta de se relever mais une main l'en empêcha.

- Tu devrais rester couchée un moment sinon ta migraine va persister, fit une voix féminine qu'elle reconnut de suite.

- Natasha ? fit Paige en tournant la tête vers la rousse qui était assis dans un fauteuil à ses côtés. Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ?

- Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

- J'étais à mon atelier et j'avais décidée de rentrer chez moi. Je suis allée m'acheter un café et une gaufre (ce détail fit sourire légèrement la rousse) avant de me rendre à l'appartement. Il y avait quelqu'un qui m'y attendait ! s'exclama Paige en se redressant brusquement avant de se laisser retomber sur le matelas. Il y avait ces hommes en costume qui m'ont poursuivie et puis plus rien. Qu'est-ce que je fais là, Tasha ? Et où est Clint ?

A cette question, le visage de Natasha parut se rembrunir.

- Tu es dans l'un des bâtiments du SHIELD, avoua enfin Natasha. Diminutif pour Strategic Hazard Intervention, Espionage Logistics Directorate. C'est ici que Clint et moi travaillons.

- Au SHIELD ? s'étonna Paige. Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

- Je ne peux malheureusement rien te dire, le directeur Fury souhaite s'entretenir avec toi à ce sujet. Je dois d'ailleurs t'amener à lui, fit t-elle en se levant.

Elle aida la brune à se relever lentement et elles sortirent de la pièce. Natasha l'invita à entrer dans l'ascenseur et Paige la suivit docilement. La jeune femme ne comprenait rien à ce qui lui arrivait. Pourquoi ces hommes l'avaient-ils amenée ici ? Que lui voulait donc ce Fury ? Et pourquoi Natasha ne lui avait pas dit où était Clint ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi n'était-ce pas lui qui s'était trouvé à ses côtés s'il travaillait ici ? Paige soupira et refit son chignon. Natasha dut percevoir son trouble car elle posa une main sur son épaule et lui fit un sourire rassurant.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je resterais à tes côtés.

- Merci, soupira Paige avant de lui sourire timidement. Je devrais m'inquiéter de ce Fury ?

- Et bien, je ne pense pas. Tout dépend de ce qu'il te veut.

- Et tu sais ce qu'il me veut ?

- Pas vraiment, avoua Natasha. Nous en saurons plus tout à l'heure.

Paige acquiesça et joua avec un bouton de son gilet. L'ascenseur arriva enfin à leur étage et les deux jeunes femmes en sortirent. Elles traversèrent des bureaux où régnait une grande agitation.

- Il se passe quelque chose de particulier ou c'est toujours comme ça ?

- Nous avons quelques problèmes en ce moment.

- Je n'imagine pas du tout Clint derrière un bureau, ajouta pensivement Paige en fronçant les sourcils. Il lui faut de l'action, il déteste tout ce qui est paperasse.

- Rassures-toi, sourit légèrement Natasha, Clint travaille le plus souvent sur le terrain.

Paige acquiesça en s'imaginant Clint en train de se battre. Oui, beaucoup plus probable que de le voir derrière un bureau à remplir des papiers à longueur de journée. Elles arrivèrent devant un bureau et Natasha frappa à la porte. Elle rentra aussitôt et fit signe à Paige de la suivre. Elles se retrouvèrent dans une sorte de salle de conférence. Un homme les attendait de l'autre côté de la pièce, il était de grande taille et était afro-américain. Le détail qui frappa Paige fut le bandeau noir qu'il portait sur l'œil gauche. Cela lui conférait un air intimidant et dur.

- Mlle Wood, ravi de voir que vous êtes enfin réveillée. Je suis Nick Fury, le directeur du SHIELD, mais j'imagine que l'agent Romanoff vous l'a déjà précisée. Je vous en prie, veuillez prendre un siège.

- La dernière fois qu'on m'a dis ça, on m'a poursuivi dans la rue et assommé à l'aide d'une mini fléchette. Alors excusez-moi si je vous parais méfiante.

- Je comprends, mes hommes peuvent être parfois de vraies brutes. Mais passons aux choses sérieuses, nous ne sommes pas là pour discuter du comportement de mes agents.

- Et pourquoi sommes-nous là ? Etant donné que ses bureaux soient vos lieux de travail, je ne doute pas de la raison de votre présence ici mais quant à la mienne, je dois admettre que j'ai un peu de mal à comprendre ce que je fais là.

- Oh mais vous allez vitre comprendre, Mlle Wood. Le nom de Loki Laufeyson ne vous dirait-il rien ?

**A suivre...**


	4. Chapter 4

Haha, je suis sûre que vous avez du deviner qui était l'homme qui parlait avec Keira et qui était le bébé dans le chapitre précédent, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai pensée que l'histoire serait plus intéressante si Loki tenait une part importante dans la vie de Paige. De plus, j'aime beaucoup ce personnage.

Je ne sais pas s'il y a un parc aquatique à New York (je ne pense pas, je n'ai rien trouvée là dessus sur internet) mais il en existe un dans ma fiction. Vous comprendrez pourquoi.

Bref, je poste rapidement ce chapitre et regarderais vos reviews plus tard ! Je ne suis pas non plus satisfaite de ce chapitre non plus, du moins la manière dont je l'ai écris, bonne lecture tout de même !

* * *

**Précédemment –**

_Un homme les attendait de l'autre côté de la pièce, il était de grande taille et était afro-américain. Le détail qui frappa Paige fut le bandeau noir qu'il portait sur l'œil gauche. Cela lui conférait un air intimidant et dur._

_- Mlle Wood, ravi de voir que vous êtes enfin réveillée. Je suis Nick Fury, le directeur du SHIELD, mais j'imagine que l'agent Romanoff vous l'a déjà précisée. Je vous en prie, veuillez prendre un siège._

_- La dernière fois qu'on m'a dis ça, on m'a poursuivi dans la rue et assommé à l'aide d'une mini fléchette. Alors excusez-moi si je vous parais méfiante._

_- Je comprends, mes hommes peuvent être parfois de vraies brutes. Mais passons aux choses sérieuses, nous ne sommes pas là pour discuter du comportement de mes agents._

_- Et pourquoi sommes-nous là ? Etant donné que ses bureaux soient vos lieux de travail, je ne doute donc pas de la raison de votre présence mais, quant à moi, je dois admettre que j'ai un peu de mal à saisir l'importance de ma présence ici._

_- Oh mais vous allez vite comprendre, Mlle Wood. Le nom de Loki Laufeyson ne vous dirait-il rien ?_

* * *

**::.::**

* * *

**Chapitre IV**

_**XXX – NOW**_

Paige reste un moment interdite, ne sachant pas où voulait en venir Fury. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas entendu ce nom, en fait elle ne l'avait pas entendu depuis l'année de ses six ans. Elle n'était encore qu'une gamine lorsqu'elle avait rencontrée pour la première et dernière fois ce Loki. Elle se rappelait parfaitement de lui : grand et mince, les cheveux plaqués en arrière et les yeux d'un vert profond. Il n'avait pas cessé de lui sourire durant toute leur conversation. Comme elle le lui avait promis, elle n'avait jamais dit à personne qu'ils s'étaient parlé, pas même à sa mère à qui elle n'avait jamais mentie. Paige adressa un regard confus à Fury et comprit devant le visage fermé du directeur qu'il n'y avait plus lieu de garder ce secret.

- Loki ? fit-elle enfin. Je ne l'ai rencontrée qu'une fois, mais je n'avais que six ans, ajouta t-elle prestement lorsqu'elle vit Natasha se relever et son visage se fermer. C'était juste une furtive connaissance avec qui j'ai discutée durant quelques minutes, rien de plus. Pourquoi cela vous intéresse t-il ?

- Il y a deux jours, notre base a subit une attaque de cet homme, expliqua Fury alors que des photos et vidéos apparaissaient sur les écrans disposés derrière lui. Nous avons réussis à en récupérer les images.

Paige reconnut aussitôt Loki. Ce qui la frappa immédiatement fut son apparence inchangée, le temps n'avait guère altéré son image. Elle nota cependant quelques changements : il avait des cernes sous les yeux et ses cheveux noirs avaient poussés, lui arrivant maintenant aux épaules bien qu'ils soient toujours plaqués en arrière. Il était habillé d'une espèce de costume vert et argent et tenait une sorte de lance dans la main droite. Elle le vit lancer des éclairs bleus avec et tuer des agents. Paige détourna les yeux et lança un regard instigateur à Fury.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas, monsieur. Il est vrai que j'ai déjà rencontré cet homme mais je ne vois pas en quoi cette attaque me concerne ou même ce que je pourrais vous apporter. Je n'étais qu'une enfant lorsque je l'ai connu et je ne l'ai plus jamais revu après ça. Notre rencontre remonte à presque vingt ans !

- Nous avons toutes les raisons de penser que Loki est lié à vous.

- A moi ? Mais enfin, je ne le connais même pas !

- Mais votre mère le connaissait très bien.

- Peut-être, concéda Paige. La première fois que je l'ai connu, il m'a dit qu'il était un ami de ma mère. Il a aussi ajouté qu'il m'avait déjà vu lorsque je n'étais encore qu'un nourrisson.

- Votre mère ne vous a-t-elle jamais dit que James Wood n'était pas votre père ? demanda Fury, même si Paige le comprit plus comme une affirmation.

- Oui, soupira Paige. Elle m'avait écrit une lettre dans laquelle elle m'avouait que j'étais le fruit d'une nuit avec un autre homme et que James n'était pas au courant. Il pense d'ailleurs encore aujourd'hui que je suis sa fille biologique. Ma mère m'a juste dit que cet homme habitait très loin et que j'avais héritée de certains de ses traits. Mais je suppose que vous le savez déjà, n'est-ce pas ?

- Effectivement, nous le savions déjà. Nous savons également que vous possédez des dons très intéressants et que votre père les possédait également.

- Comment… ? s'étonna Paige avant de se taire. Non, en fait je ne veux même pas le savoir.

- Et nous savons également que vous n'en avez jamais rien dit à l'agent Barton dont vous partagez la vie depuis bientôt quatre ans maintenant.

- Oui, et alors ? s'agaça Paige, ce qui fit sourire Natasha. Chacun à ses secrets et jusqu'ici cela ne nous a jamais posés de problème.

- Mais aujourd'hui, si.

- Où est-ce que vous voulez en venir à la fin ? s'énerva la brune.

- Paige, calmes-toi, lui intima Natasha en posant une main sur son épaule. Directeur ?

- L'agent Barton a été envouté par Loki et se trouve actuellement sous son contrôle, risquant de compromettre la sécurité de notre agence. Voyez-vous, ce Loki cherche à prendre le contrôle de la Terre et a pour cela volé un cube cosmique d'une très grande importance qu'on appelle également Tesseract. Il compte s'en servir mais nous ne savons cependant pas ce qu'il compte exactement en faire. Suite à cette attaque, nous avons décidés de rassembler une équipe de choc visant à arrêter Loki et à empêcher la destruction du monde.

- D'accord, dit lentement Paige. Jusqu'ici j'arrive à suivre mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est ce que je viens faire là dedans. Pourquoi ma présence vous est-elle nécessaire ? Et en quoi suis-je liée à Loki ?

- Nous sommes convaincus que vous êtes l'enfant de Loki.

Paige écarquilla les yeux et se tourna vers Natasha qui semblait tout aussi choquée qu'elle. La jeune femme ne sut s'il fallait qu'elle en rie ou, au contraire, qu'elle panique. Elle, la fille de ce Loki ? La fille d'un fou qui comptait détruire le monde ? Il devait certainement y avoir une erreur. Natasha parut agitée et s'avança vers Fury.

- Monsieur, c'est impossible ! s'exclama t-elle. Paige ne peut pas être sa fille !

- Au contraire, c'est parfaitement possible. Nous avons la preuve que Loki a fréquenté votre mère il y a de cela vingt-six ans. Par ailleurs, nous avons retrouvés chez vous des photos de Loki.

- Des photos de Loki ? s'étonna Paige.

Fury fit glisser une pochette sur la table et Paige l'ouvrit. Elle reconnut les photos qu'elle avait développées deux jours plus tôt et dont elle s'était promis d'en parler à Clint. Paige ne l'avait pas reconnu à ce moment là mais c'était bel et bien Loki qui se trouvait sur toutes les photos.

- De quand date ces photos, Mlle Wood ?

- D'il y a quatre mois, répondit Paige d'un ton fébrile. Je ne l'avais jamais remarquée sur mes photos jusqu'à ce que j'en développe la pellicule. Je ne l'ai pas reconnu non plus lorsque je l'ai fait.

- Il y a quatre mois, le frère de Loki, le dieu Thor, a été envoyé sur Terre et a empêché le Destructeur de détruire une petite ville au Nouveau-Mexique. Le Destructeur avait été envoyé par Loki pour le tuer.

- Vous voulez dire qu'il a profité de ce moment pour me suivre ?

- Cela est fort possible.

- Mais en quoi peut-il être mon père ? Je veux dire, oui j'ai aussi les yeux verts et je sais faire des tours de magie. En plus du fait que James Wood ne soit pas mon vrai père, mais cela ne veut rien dire.

- Tout simplement parce qu'il a laissé la vie sauve à l'agent Barton alors qu'il aurait pu le tuer.

Paige soupira et ferma les yeux. Elle posa les mains sur ses tempes et réfléchit. Dans sa lettre, sa mère décrivait son véritable père comme un homme bon et joueur, grand et beau. Qu'elle avait héritée de ses yeux verts et de son sourire. Qu'il faisait lui aussi des tours de magie et qu'il venait de très loin. En y réfléchissant bien, elle se rappelait que sa mère avait écrit : _« Nous étions différents, lui et moi, et il lui fallait partir. Mais c'est peut-être ce qui a fait que nous nous entendions si bien, nous étions complètement opposés, venant de deux planètes différentes. »_ Paige avait toujours cru que sa mère voulait parler de leur caractère. Mais si Keira avait voulu lui faire comprendre par là que son père venait vraiment d'une toute autre planète ? Paige ne savait que penser, c'était à en devenir fou.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda les images situés derrière Fury et Natasha. Elle pouvait voir Loki se battre et faire exploser les divers ordinateurs. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'elle vit Clint se jeter sur le côté pour éviter l'un des éclairs bleus provenant de la lance. Il était maintenant face à face avec Loki. Celui-ci lui dit quelque chose avant de porter sa lance à son torse. Clint rangea son arme et suivit docilement Loki. Et dire qu'elle avait prévu de lui faire la tête pour ne pas lui avoir donner de nouvelles lorsqu'il reviendrait. Paige se sentit ridicule tout à coup.

- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ? demanda t-elle enfin.

- Vous protégez de Loki mais aussi votre implication dans le projet Avengers.

- Directeur, je ne pense pas que… intervint Natasha.

- Agent Romanoff, cette décision ne vous appartient pas ! trancha Fury. Nous sollicitons votre aide pour nous aider à récupérer le cube mais aussi pour résonner l'agent Barton. Peut-être arriverez-vous à le faire revenir parmi nous. Maintenant, le choix n'appartient qu'à vous, Mlle Wood.

- J'en suis, fit Paige après un moment de réflexion.

- Bien, sourit Fury. Agent Romanoff, vous vous occuperez de Mlle Wood et tacherez de lui expliquer dans les moindres détails en quoi consiste le projet Avengers. Compris ?

- Oui, monsieur.

Fury éteignit les écrans et sortit de la pièce. Natasha et Paige restèrent un moment silencieuses avant que la rousse ne vienne s'installer à côté de son amie.

- Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ? demanda t-elle.

- Non, répondit doucement la brune. Mais c'est le seul moyen pour que j'aie des réponses à mes questions et puis je ne peux pas laisser Clint comme ça. Si je peux l'aider à revenir dans le bon camp, alors je dois tenter le coup.

- Il reviendra, lui assura Natasha en lui serrant la main. Il doit être sûrement en train de se battre pour revenir à la raison, je le connais.

- Oui, je sais. Que faisons-nous maintenant ?

- Pour le moment, nous allons nous reposer. Nous partirons demain, j'en profiterais pour t'informer exactement dans quoi tu t'engages et te parler un peu de cette équipe de choc.

Paige acquiesça et les deux jeunes femmes se levèrent pour sortir de la pièce.

* * *

**::.::**

* * *

_**XXX – THEN**_

Paige jeta son sac sur son canapé et retira prestement la robe avec laquelle elle avait travaillée aujourd'hui. Il ne lui restait plus que trente minutes avant que Clint ne vienne la chercher pour leur rendez-vous de ce soir. Elle retira ses sous-vêtements et détacha ses cheveux avant de se jeter sous l'eau de la douche. Elle laissa échapper un petit cri sous l'eau froide et tourna aussitôt le robinet pour en régler la température. Elle se brossa en même temps les dents et manqua de tomber sur le carrelage de la pièce lorsqu'elle sortit de sous la douche.

Paige se sécha et courut dans sa chambre pour enfiler des sous-vêtements et mettre le jeans et le pull blanc qu'elle avait choisie par-dessus. Elle mit ses bottines et eut tout juste le temps de se tresser les cheveux et d'enfiler un bonnet avant que la sonnette ne retentisse. Elle courut jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit.

- Salut, lui fit Clint.

Paige jeta ses bras autour de son cou et l'attira à elle pour l'embrasser. Elle le sentit sourire contre ses lèvres et lui retourner le baiser avec la même intensité. Il se retira et rit légèrement.

- Je t'ai manqué à ce point ? plaisanta t-il.

- Tu ne peux pas imaginer ! On y va ?

- Je n'attends que toi.

Paige prit son manteau et ferma la porte de son appartement derrière elle. Ils descendirent jusque devant l'immeuble où était garée la voiture de Clint. Il l'aida à monter sur le siège passager et se mit derrière le volant.

- Où allons-nous ? demanda t-il.

- Au parc aquatique, tu sais avec tous les dauphins, les otaries et où il y a même un orque ?

- Oui, je vois où c'est.

Clint démarra la voiture et ils se rendirent au parc aquatique. Le trajet dura une vingtaine de minutes. Clint se gara sur le parking et arrêta la voiture. Ils descendirent et se rendirent à l'entrée. Paige accrocha son bras à celui de Clint et salua le vieil homme qui les attendait derrière les portes.

- Salut Charles, fit la brune en l'embrassant sur la joue.

- Comment tu vas, ma jolie ? Je ne t'avais pas revu ici depuis un bout de temps.

- Je vais très bien. Charles, c'est Clint. Et Clint, c'est Charles. Je le connais depuis que je suis toute petite.

- Ravi de te rencontrer, mon gars, fit Charles en serrant la main de l'archer.

- De même.

- Vous avez trente minutes avant que je ne vienne vous virer de là, sourit Charles. Tu connais le chemin, Paige.

- C'est plus qu'il n'en fait, crois-moi ! Merci, Charles !

Le vieil homme partit de son côté tandis que Paige emmena Clint avec elle. Ils descendirent des escaliers et se retrouvèrent dans un long couloir où se trouvaient de larges vitres des deux côtés. A droite, derrière elles, se trouvait un orque. Clint ne cacha pas sa surprise et observa le mammifère marin durant un moment.

- Tu m'explique ? demanda t-il enfin à Paige.

- Clint, je te présente Maya, celle qui a tuée ma mère.

- Quoi ? fit Clint véritablement surpris.

- Ma mère était dresseuse d'orques et aussi de dauphins. Elle adorait son travail, elle m'emmenait souvent avec elle quand je n'avais pas école. Elle avait un vrai contact avec eux, c'était tellement beau à voir. C'est comme ça que mon père l'a rencontré d'ailleurs, il était venu emmener les enfants de sa sœur voir les orques et il a été subjugué par la divine dresseuse qui s'amusait avec les dauphins. C'est ce qu'il disait quand les gens lui demandaient comment ils s'étaient rencontrés. Elle s'occupait de Maya depuis déjà deux ans, une fois elle m'a laissée la toucher, sourit-elle tristement. Mais un jour, ça a mal tourné. Ma mère était tranquillement en train de jouer avec Maya quand celle-ci a commencée à s'agiter. Elle a attaquée ma mère et l'a entraînée vers le fond du bassin. Le temps qu'on vienne l'aider, elle a fini par se noyer.

- Je suis désolé, fit Clint en caressant sa joue.

- Non, c'est du passé, souffla Paige en secouant légèrement la tête. Mais je tenais à ce que tu rencontre Maya avant qu'elle ne soit plus là, ils vont la transférer dans un parc plus grand en Floride. Mais même quand elle ne sera plus là, je viendrais sûrement encore ici. Je tenais à ce que tu le saches, comme ça le jour où je me sentirais trop mal ou trop en colère, tu sauras où me trouver.

- Je m'en souviendrais, assura Clint.

Il releva le menton de Paige du doigt et l'embrassa. La brune entoura sa taille de ses bras et se colla à lui, il l'embrassa profondément et gémit lorsqu'elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure. Ils se séparèrent lorsqu'ils n'eurent plus de souffle. Clint posa son front contre le sien et embrassa son nez. Paige sourit et s'accrocha à sa veste.

- Allons manger.

- Indien ! fit aussitôt la jeune femme.

- Vas pour indien, mais la prochaine fois on ira là où je veux.

- Tu choisis toujours chinois !

- Et toi toujours indien, rétorqua Clint en souriant.

- C'est pas vrai, protesta Paige. La dernière fois, j'ai choisi grec !

- Oui, et tu n'as pas aimée alors on a été mangé autre part. Et devines où ? Indien !

- Bon et bah la prochaine fois on ira manger McDo si t'es pas content, cingla Paige.

Clint éclata de rire et l'embrassa de nouveau pour la faire taire.

* * *

**::.::**

* * *

_**XXX – NOW**_

Paige ouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte qu'ils n'étaient pas encore arrivé. Natasha se trouvait à ses côtés et regardait par le hublot du petit jet. D'après son amie, ils se rendaient sur un héliporteur. Paige n'avait trop osée demander ce que c'était exactement. La jeune femme vérifia son téléphone et vit un message de sa sœur, Chloé. Elle l'ouvrit en grimaçant légèrement.

**From: Chloé.**

"_C'est l'anniversaire de papa demain. Un repas de famille est organisé, amènes Clint si tu veux mais ne t'attends pas à ce que papa saute de joie en le voyant avec toi ! Soyez là pour 19:00. Bye, C.__"_

Paige soupira en le lisant. Son père n'approuvait pas vraiment sa relation avec Clint. Il le lui avait bien fait comprendre lorsqu'elle s'était rendu avec lui au mariage de Chloé il y a de cela trois ans et demi. Il avait même osé prendre à part Clint pour lui dire de ne plus l'approcher. Déjà que leur relation n'était pas des plus joyeuses, elle était carrément devenue houleuse après ça. En vérité, il n'y avait que Chloé et son mari qui appréciait Clint, ainsi que sa demi-sœur Rebecca.

Janet, quant à elle, voulait seulement le mettre dans son lit. Tous les garçons avec lesquels elle était sortie l'avaient tous quittés après avoir rencontré Janet. Tous sauf Clint qui l'avait repoussé. Cela n'avait pas refroidi sa sœur aînée, au contraire, Janet n'en avait été que plus émoustillée et le prenait comme un défi à relever.

Bref, c'était l'horreur pour Paige chaque fois qu'elles se retrouvaient. Paige n'avait jamais détestée sa sœur, au contraire. Elle avait toujours tout fait pour se rapprocher d'elle, allant même jusqu'à entrer dans l'équipe de cheerleaders de leur lycée pour avoir un centre d'intérêt commun. Mais Janet avait cru que Paige voulait lui ravir sa place dans l'équipe ainsi que sa popularité. Paige avait donc quittée l'équipe et s'en était depuis tenu à ses peintures et dessins. (ndla : je sais, cliché me direz-vous mais je fais ce que je veux ! =P)

**To: Chloé.**

_"Désolée Chlo'. mais je ne suis pas en ville en ce moment. J'ai des affaires importantes à régler et je ne sais pas quand je serais de retour. Embrasse papa pour moi et dis-lui à quel point je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir être là. Je t'aime__, Paige._

_PS: Au moins, il n'aura pas à supporter Clint toute la soirée."_

Une fois le message envoyé, Paige éteignit son téléphone. Elle savait d'avance qu'une fois que Chloé l'aurait lu, elle ne manquerait pas de harceler Paige de messages et de l'appeler. Et il était hors de question qu'elle se prenne la tête avec ce genre de truc. Il y avait des choses beaucoup plus importantes à penser et Clint était sa priorité.

- On est arrivé, annonça Natasha en retirant sa ceinture de sécurité. Viens.

Paige acquiesça et en fit de même. Elle se leva et suivit Natasha. Elles descendirent du jet et Paige découvrit qu'elles étaient maintenant sur un porte avion. Des centaines d'hommes allaient et venaient sur la plate forme.

- Ça va aller ? demanda Natasha.

- Il faudra bien, soupira Paige en suivant son amie.

- Viens, allons rejoindre le docteur Banner et le capitaine Rogers.

- Je te suis. De toute façon, j'ai pas trop le choix, marmonna la brune.

**A suivre...**


	5. Chapter 5

_****_Hello tout le monde ! Me voici de nouveau parmi vous, je suis sincèrement désolée de absence mais je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour moi ces derniers temps - travail, vacances et école. Bref, je m'en excuse. Donc voici le nouveau chapitre, je tiens à préciser qu'il est classé M. Pour ceux qui n'aimeraient pas les lemons, vous pouvez zapper directement la partie THEN de ce chapitre.

Pour ceux qui se posaient des questions, nous saurons comment Fury savait que la mère de Paige connaissait Loki et que Paige est son enfant dans les prochains chapitres. Je ne tiens pas à tout révéler d'un seul coup, où en serait le plaisir sinon ? ^^

J'essaierais de ne pas prendre trop de temps pour vous publier le prochain chapitre mais on ne sait jamais ! Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

**::.::**

* * *

_****_**Chapitre V**

_**XXX – NOW**_

Paige suivit Natasha en restant quelques pas derrière elle. La brune regardait autour d'elle, se sentant quelque peu étourdie par toute cette agitation. Elle s'arrêta un moment pour regarder un homme bricoler sous le capot de l'un des avions. Paige se détourna de lui lorsqu'elle entendit Natasha la héler plus loin. La jeune femme courut alors pour rejoindre son amie. Celle-ci se trouvait en compagnie de deux hommes. L'un était grand, blond aux yeux bleus, et possédait une carrure assez imposante. Paige lui arrivait difficilement au menton ! Il lui adressa un sourire poli et courtois. L'autre homme était moins grand, trapu et brun aux yeux marron. Il ne semblait pas à l'aise, ou tout du moins pas très heureux d'être ici. Le blond lui tendit la main.

- Je suis le capitaine Steve Rogers, madame, se présenta t-il.

_"Captain America donc"_, pensa aussitôt Paige.

- Paige Wood, sourit doucement la jeune femme en serrant sa main.

- Bruce Banner, fit le brun en serrant également sa main.

_"Et le Hulk, il n'est pas aussi effrayant que je l'imaginais…"_ se dit-elle en le dévisageant avec curiosité. Mais Paige refoula aussitôt cette constatation lorsque lui revinrent les images que lui avait montrées Natasha. Elle n'espérait pas se retrouver bientôt en face de son immense alter-ego vert en proie à des problèmes de colère. Elle lui sourit tout de même.

- Enchantée.

- Je vois que vous avez commencé à instaurer les présentations, agent Romanoff, fit un homme en sortant de l'avion situé juste derrière eux.

- Agent Coulson.

- Mlle Wood, heureux de vous voir parmi nous malgré l'incident d'hier, sourit-il sincèrement.

- Admettez qu'entrer chez les gens par effraction, les accueillir avec une arme sous la veste et les poursuivre dans la rue n'est pas la meilleure tentative d'approche, agent Coulson, rétorqua Paige en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. (Steve lui jeta un regard confus tandis que Bruce haussa un sourcil.)

- Je vous le concède, admit-il en hochant la tête.

- On vous attend sur le pont, déclara Natasha à ce dernier, ils vont lancer les recherches.

- A tout à l'heure.

Il adressa un dernier signe aux quatre et partit. Natasha s'éloigna un peu d'eux tandis que les trois autres restèrent silencieux. Paige regardait attentivement autour d'elle. La brune reporta son attention sur les deux hommes lorsque Bruce parla.

- Ça doit vous sembler étrange de voir tout ça, fit-il à Rogers en désignant l'agitation autour d'eux.

- En fait, je ne me sens pas trop dépaysé.

- Vous étiez dans l'armée ? demanda Paige qui ne connaissait que peu le Capitaine.

- Oui, madame. J'ai combattu contre les nazis lors de la seconde grande guerre.

- Les nazis ? s'étonna Paige en écarquillant les yeux. On m'avait dit que vous reveniez de loin mais à ce point là… En tout cas, vous ne faites pas votre âge.

- C'est un compliment ? fit-il légèrement confus.

- Oui, sourit la jeune femme. J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez un scientifique, fit-elle à Bruce.

- Effectivement, c'est tout ce qu'on vous a dit ? hésita le docteur.

- Disons que le reste m'importe peu, dit doucement la jeune femme.

Bruce le lui rendit timidement avant de se tourner vers Natasha qui s'approchait d'eux.

- Messieurs… et mademoiselle, ajouta t-elle d'un ton amusé devant le regard de Paige, vous feriez bien de vous mettre à l'abri. Vous auriez peut-être un peu de mal à respirer.

Un grand bruit leur parvint à ce moment là. La plateforme s'ébranla légèrement et Paige jeta un regard autour d'elle. Bruce et le capitaine en faisaient de même. Tous trois s'avancèrent vers le bord de l'héliporteur.

- C'est quoi, un sous-marin ? demanda Steve à tout hasard.

- Sans blague, s'exclama Bruce. Ils oseraient me mettre dans une boîte de métal immergée et pressurisée ?

Tous les trois baissèrent la tête vers l'océan et découvrirent les moteurs de l'héliporteur émerger des flots. Paige se recula quelque peu et comprit qu'ils allaient bientôt se retrouver dans les airs. Elle n'aurait jamais cru cette technologie capable de faire pareille chose. Ils s'élevèrent bientôt au dessus de l'eau et Paige se recula encore un peu, de même que les deux hommes qui l'encadraient. Le vent que provoquaient les moteurs faisait voler leurs cheveux et leurs vestes. Bruce secoua la tête.

- Ah non, c'est bien pire !

- Si vous voulez bien me suivre, leur fit Natasha qui était restée derrière eux.

Les trois jeunes gens suivirent la rousse qui les emmena à l'intérieur même de l'héliporteur. Ils traversèrent des couloirs et passèrent deux ou trois portes en verre. Natasha jetaient quelque regard derrière son dos pour vérifier qu'ils la suivaient bien. Elle lança un bref sourire à son amie lorsqu'ils passèrent de nouveau des portes et arrivèrent dans une vaste salle. Paige comprit à la vue de tous les ordinateurs que ce devait être la salle de contrôle de l'héliporteur. Des agents étaient assis devant leurs écrans ou bien allaient et venaient. Une table ronde leur faisait face et se trouvait légèrement plus élevé. Paige leva les yeux et vit que le plafond était très… grand et élevé. Fury était là et observait tout ce petit monde s'affairer entre deux écrans de contrôle. Paige n'osa pas trop bouger et resta près de la table. Bruce se trouvait de l'autre côté tandis que Steve se posta aux côtés de Fury lorsque celui-ci se tourna vers eux.

- Messieurs, Mlle Wood, fit-il.

Paige regardait les soldats qui se tenaient droit près des portes, derrière Bruce, et dont les armes à feu accrochées à leurs hanches la faisaient frissonner. Elle se demandait si c'était vraiment une bonne idée d'avoir acceptée de faire parti de ce projet.

- Docteur, merci d'avoir accepté, fit Fury en serrant la main de Banner.

- Merci d'avoir été si courtois.

Paige remarqua que le docteur ne regardait pas le directeur dans les yeux.

- Alors, je dois rester combien de temps ?

- Une fois que nous aurons mis la main sur le tesseract.

- Vous en êtes où pour l'instant ?

- Nous nous connectons à tous les réseaux sans fils de la planète, répondit Coulson qui se trouvait plus bas. Téléphones, ordinateurs portables… Tout ce qui est connecté à un satellite devient nos yeux et nos oreilles.

Paige ne suivit pas vraiment la conversation et porta son attention sur Natasha qui observait quelque chose sur l'un des ordinateurs. Elle se mordit la lèvre lorsqu'elle entraperçut une photo de Clint. Paige prit place sur l'une des chaises disposées autour de la table et posa son menton dans sa main. Elle ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu'elle faisait ici, que pouvait-elle bien faire ? Si elle comprenait bien, Banner se chargeait de localiser le tesseract tandis que Natasha et le Capitaine se chargeait d'être sur le terrain lorsque Loki serait localisé. Mais elle, quel rôle allait-elle jouer dans toute cette histoire ? Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle vit Fury la regarder. Elle se rendit compte que Banner et Natasha avaient disparus. Il ne restait plus que le Capitaine.

- Mlle Wood.

- Monsieur. Alors, qu'est-ce que je fais ? demanda t-elle en croisant les mains.

- Pour le moment, il n'y a rien que vous pouvez faire. Votre présence ne nous sera nécessaire que lorsque nous aurons mis la main sur Loki et retrouvé l'agent Barton.

- Donc en gros, je ne sers à rien… soupira la brune.

- Vous nous serez d'une aide précieuse, Mlle Wood, fit Fury. Mais pas tout de suite. Vous pouvez rester ici en attendant.

- Génial. Une chance que j'ai ramené de quoi m'occuper en attendant.

Fury ne s'occupait déjà plus d'elle. Rogers s'était déjà trouvé une occupation et Paige se doutait que Banner était déjà en train de travailler sur la localisation du tesseract. Quant à Natasha, la brune n'en avait aucune idée. Paige sortit son carnet à dessin de son sac et sortit sa trousse. Elle prit l'un de ses crayons et commença à dessiner sur une nouvelle feuille. Ses pensées dérivèrent bien vite sur Clint. Où était-il et que faisait-il ? Etait-il vraiment sous le contrôle total de Loki ou restait-il une partie de lui pour se battre ?

Paige essaya de ne pas y penser, sachant que cela lui ferait plus de mal qu'autre chose, et se dit que Clint l'avait quand même bien eu. Presque quatre années qu'ils étaient en couple et elle n'avait jamais imaginée qu'il puisse faire un travail aussi dangereux. Elle savait que son travail pouvait lui causer des blessures assez importantes mais elle n'avait jamais pensée qu'il pouvait mourir à tout instant. En même temps, il avait toujours tout fait pour le lui cacher et la garder loin de toute cette vie là. En un sens, elle lui en était reconnaissante. Paige savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu supporter de le savoir loin d'elle en train de frôler la mort à plusieurs reprises, elle en aurait été malade d'inquiétude à chacun de ses voyages. Cette constatation ne fit que renforcer tout l'amour que Paige éprouvait pour son amant.

* * *

**::.::**

* * *

_**XXX – THEN**_

Paige n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Le dîner chez son père avait été, comme toujours, pénible. Entre son père qui avait été agacé que Clint ne soit pas venu (il prenait cela comme un affront de la part de l'homme qui avait ravi le cœur de sa fille et dont il n'avait jamais fait la connaissance), sa belle-mère qui ne cessait de lui faire des réflexions et Janet qui, comme toujours, n'avait pas arrêtée de lui lancer des pics et de la rabaisser.

_« Son fameux Clint doit certainement provenir de son imagination ! La pauvre fille n'arrive même pas à se trouver un homme qu'elle doit s'en inventer un pour se rendre plus intéressante »_, avait-elle rit à table.

Paige avait cru devenir folle ! Heureusement que Chloé, Jem - son fiancé - et Rebecca étaient là. Ils lui avaient rendus sa soirée plus supportable et agréable. Cholé et Jem en avaient profités pour parler de leur mariage et avait insisté pour que Paige vienne avec Clint. Paige leur avait promis qu'elle ferait tout pour que son petit-ami soit là mais prévenue que cela dépendait de son travail. Ce à quoi Janet avait rit. Le mariage étant dans trois semaines, les futurs mariés étaient stressés comme jamais. Son père avait encore tenté de la persuader d'arrêter l'école d'art et de se trouver un métier plus convenable, il avait même été jusqu'à lui montrer des brochures de l'école de commerce, cela avait mis Paige de mauvaise humeur.

La jeune femme sursauta lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Elle fronça les sourcils et vérifia l'heure sur son magnétoscope : 00h20. Elle délaissa son carnet à dessins et se dirigea vers l'entrée en se demandant qui pouvait bien passer la voir à cette heure là. Elle vérifia par le judas et ouvrit aussitôt lorsqu'elle reconnut la personne. Clint se trouvait derrière la porte, vêtu de noir et la tête baissée. Son visage était impénétrable lorsqu'il la releva vers elle. Elle haleta lorsqu'elle vit ses mains recouvertes de sang séché, son cou et sa veste en étaient également maculés.

- Clint, qu'est-ce que… ? Tu vas bien ? demanda t-elle finalement.

L'archer haussa les épaules. Sans poser plus de questions, Paige le prit doucement par la main et le fit entrer. Elle l'emmena directement dans la salle de bain et lui retira ses vêtements. Clint se contenta de la regarder faire sans broncher. Paige mit ses vêtements à tremper et le mit sous la douche. Elle lui fit renverser la tête en arrière et frotta doucement sa peau pour en nettoyer le sang. L'eau prit bientôt une couleur écarlate et disparut par le siphon de la douche. Une fois propre, Paige le laissa un moment seul, sachant qu'il en aurait sûrement besoin, et alla ranger ses effets à dessin. Elle éteignit la télévision et alla se servir un verre d'alcool. Se doutant que Clint en aurait également besoin, elle servit un deuxième verre.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'une main le lui prit des mains. Clint avait enroulé une serviette bleue autour de sa taille et des gouttes glissaient lentement sur son torse nu. Son regard bleu-gris ne la quittait pas tandis qu'il avala son verre en une seule gorgée. Paige se contenta d'en prendre une plus petite et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- Clint, hésita t-elle, est-ce que…

- Non, la coupa t-il d'une voix douce en lui retirant son verre des mains. Je ne veux pas en parler, s'il te plaît. J'ai juste besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de te sentir. Maintenant.

Il lui prit le visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa brutalement. Paige, surprise, resta les bras ballants devant l'intensité de ce baiser. Clint ne l'avait jamais embrassé de cette façon. Il devait être suffisamment ébranlé pour agir ainsi. Décidée à lui faire oublier ce qui l'avait bouleversé et se sentant quelque peu excitée par ce baiser, Paige y répondit avec tout autant d'intensité. Elle le laissa l'entraîner vers le canapé et lui retirer le t-shirt beaucoup trop grand qui lui servait de pyjama. Clint l'y allongea doucement et fit dériver sa bouche vers son cou. Il y accorda une attention toute particulière, il en lécha la peau et Paige ne put retenir un gémissement. Il passa une main lente entre ses seins tandis que ses lèvres glissèrent le long de sa clavicule. Il traça une ligne mouillée de sa langue jusqu'à son sein et lui prodigua quelque caresse. Il pressa les lèvres contre l'orbe rond et remonta vers la pointe dressée qu'il happa bientôt. Paige soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Elle tressaillit lorsqu'il joua de ses dents dessus.

Clint aimait sa poitrine, elle était ronde et ferme. Quoique proéminente, Paige s'en plaignait souvent. Il aimait la caresser et la recouvrir de ses mains, sentir ses mamelons pointer doucement contre la paume de ses mains. Paige gémit lorsqu'il passa une main sous le tissu de sa culotte et caressa sa fente.

- Clint, je…

- Je sais. Laisses-toi juste aller et montres-moi ce que tu ressens.

- S'il te plait, souffla t-elle avant que sa bouche ne soit happée par la sienne.

Elle ouvrit les lèvres et laissa sa langue rejoindre la sienne, jouer ensemble. Il pressa sa paume contre son féminité brûlante, elle était chaude, mouillée, pour lui. Il pressa son pouce contre son clitoris et inséra un doigt entre ses plis. Paige creusa les reins et colla sa poitrine contre son torse toujours mouillé, la bouche et la main de Clint ne lui laissant aucun répit. Paige sentit la chaleur monter encore et encore. Sans interrompre sa caresse, il lui retira son sous-vêtement et ôta la serviette accrochée autour de ses hanches. Paige poussa un lourd soupir en sentant son sexe se presser durement contre sa cuisse. Clint inséra deux doigts en elle d'un mouvement rapide, la jeune femme gémit bruyamment. C'était trop, elle n'allait plus tenir si ça continuait comme ça. Elle sentit des picotements dans son bas-ventre qui gagnait en intensité et agrippa prestement les épaules de Clint. Il fallait qu'il vienne, tout de suite. Elle ne voulait pas jouir sans lui. Ses doigts allaient et venaient en elle tandis que son pouce s'activait toujours sur son clitoris. C'était bon…

Elle protesta faiblement lorsqu'elle sentit sa chaleur la quitter, protestation qui disparut quand elle sentit la langue de Clint remplacer ses doigts. Il glissa sa langue plusieurs fois entre ses plis avant d'aller caresser son clitoris avec. Paige enfouit ses mains dans ses cheveux en pagaille et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Ses hanches se balançaient inconsciemment sous cette lente mais douce torture. Clint plongea de nouveau deux doigts en elle en gardant sa langue contre son centre réactif et gonflé. Paige marmonna plusieurs fois son prénom tandis qu'il l'explorait toujours. Jamais on ne lui avait prêté autant d'attention, les précédents amants qu'elle avait eu (bien qu'il n'y en eut que peu) ne lui avait jamais prodigué pareil plaisir. C'était comme si Clint savait exactement là où il devait la toucher pour lui envoyer des ondes de plaisir qui se répercutaient dans tout son corps et faisait monter encore et encore la pression. Paige laissa échapper un léger cri lorsque Clint arqua les doigts en elle.h

Il ne lui donna cependant pas ce qu'elle voulait. Clint retira ses doigts et remonta sa bouche vers la sienne. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de se demander ce qui se passait et la pénétra d'un simple mouvement de reins. Paige passa ses bras dans son dos et enfonça ses doigts dans la peau de ses omoplates. Sa peau humide glissait contre la sienne, ses seins caressaient son torse de leurs pointes érigées, sa bouche dessinait le contour de sa mâchoire, ses jambes enserraient sa taille fermement, son sexe allait et venait dans son intimité brûlante.

- Si douce, murmura Clint contre son oreille, si chaude…

Ses doigts s'entremêlèrent aux siens. Il l'embrassa au coin des lèvres mais Paige tourna la tête pour l'embrasser pleinement. Son sexe entra plus profondément en elle et il renforça le rythme de ses coups de reins. Clint s'appuya sur l'un de ses avant-bras et fit passer sa main libre entre eux pour venir caresser son clitoris de son pouce une première fois. A la deuxième, il la sentit frissonner contre lui tandis que ses lèvres désirables murmuraient son prénom tel un mantra adoré. Une troisième fois et il la sentit se tendre, ses mains dans son dos l'agrippaient avec force. Elle était au bord de l'orgasme et allait bientôt jouir. Il se mit à battre frénétiquement en elle, sans cesser de caresser son centre. Paige creusa les reins et se laissa finalement aller. Son intimité se contracta brusquement autour de Clint et elle cria son prénom.

Clint ne ralentit pas son rythme et la broya contre lui. Une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrait leur corps tandis qu'ils ondulaient encore ensemble. Clint lécha la peau de son cou et gémit à la saveur salée de sa peau sur sa langue. Paige rejeta la tête en arrière, se préparant à subir une seconde fois les affres du plaisir. Leur respiration se fit plus lourde tandis que les gémissements remplissaient la pièce. Clint fit serpenter sa seconde main contre son sein et pinça son mamelon tendu tandis que son autre main en fit de même avec son clitoris. Paige ne put se retenir et mordit l'épaule de son amant, submergée par un nouvel orgasme. Clint la rejoignit et gémit son prénom dans un grognement rauque. Il reprit son souffle un moment avant de se retirer.

Paige garda les yeux fermés et tenta de reprendre une respiration calme. Elle passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux et soupira longuement. Clint la fit passer au dessus de lui et la serra dans ses bras. Paige ressentait le besoin de dire quelque chose mais ne savait pas quel mot choisir. Clint semblait plus calme, l'une de ses mains caressait lentement sa hanche nue tandis que l'autre reposait dans ses cheveux bruns. Il appuya ses lèvres contre son front et resta un moment ainsi. Ils restèrent silencieux, Paige traça de petites arabesques sur son torse. Elle sursauta légèrement lorsque la voix de Clint s'éleva à peine plus haut qu'un murmure, tout près de son oreille.

- Ne t'en vas pas, Paige. Il y a déjà suffisamment de fantômes dans ma vie.

* * *

**::.::**

* * *

_**XXX – NOW**_

Paige n'avait compris que bien plus tard ce que Clint avait voulu dire par là. C'a avait été sa façon de lui dire à quel point elle comptait pour lui et qu'il ne voulait pas la laisser partir, à tout le moins qu'elle ne le quitte pas. Elle avait fini par comprendre qu'il avait perdu quelqu'un d'important pour lui cette nuit là, il ne le lui avait jamais dit mais elle avait fini par le deviner. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était elle qui avait peur. Que Clint ne revienne pas, que Loki le tue. Qu'il ne devienne un fantôme lui-même. Elle ne le supporterait pas.

Paige sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit une main s'abattre sur son épaule. Elle se retourna d'un seul mouvement et découvrit Natasha. La jeune femme remarqua enfin l'agitation qui régnait autour d'elle. Les agents se pressaient autour des ordinateurs tandis que Fury se trouvait au centre. Steve avait disparu. Bruce devait toujours être dans son laboratoire. Elle lança un regard instigateur à son amie.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda t-elle enfin.

- Nous avons repérés Loki, le capitaine et moi partons à sa rencontre pour l'intercepter.

- Oh, est-ce que… fit nerveusement Paige.

- Non, répondit Natasha. Clint n'est pas avec lui, je suis désolée.

- Non, ce n'est rien. Au moins, je suppose qu'il ne court aucun risque. Tu devrais y aller.

- Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, demande aux autres agents ou à Coulson.

- Faites attention, fit la brune avant que Natasha ne disparaisse.

Elle soupira et rangea ses effets à dessin. Ne sachant que faire, elle décida d'aller trouver Bruce pour ne pas se retrouver seule et ne pas déranger les agents dans leur travail. Toute cette agitation la rendait nerveuse et elle s'inquiétait maintenant pour Natasha et Steve. Elle espérait qu'ils ne seraient pas blessés durant leur mission.

**A suivre...**


	6. Chapter 6

Here we go, guys ! Voici donc un nouveau chapitre, je ne l'aime pas du tout mais je ne savais pas comment l'écrire ! Dans ce chapitre, on en apprend pas grand chose, il suit simplement la trame du film et il n'y a aucun flashback Clint/Paige. Le prochain chapitre sera plus intéressant, il y aura un flashback et des révélations. Brefouille ! Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre VI**

_**XXX – NOW**_

Paige retira l'élastique dans ses cheveux pour les laisser retomber sur ses épaules et le mit autour de son poignet. Elle chercha durant un moment avant de trouver le laboratoire du docteur. Elle entra et jeta un regard distrait sur les machines disposées dans la pièce. Bruce était derrière l'une d'elle, concentré sur son travail. Paige se demanda s'il ne serait pas mieux de le laisser seul. Elle eut juste le temps d'esquisser en petit pas en arrière avant que le docteur ne lève les yeux vers elle.

- Paige, s'étonna-t-il, je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

- Euh, je me demandais si je pouvais vous tenir un peu compagnie. Tous les agents sont sur le qui-vive et toute cette agitation me rend nerveuse.

- Sur le qui-vive ? répéta Bruce avant de retirer ses lunettes de son nez. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Loki a été retrouvé, Natasha et le capitaine sont partis à sa rencontre.

- Ah, fit simplement Banner avant de se ressaisir. Prenez un siège, je vous en prie.

- Merci, sourit brièvement la jeune femme en se postant dans un coin du laboratoire. J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas.

- Pas du tout, j'étais juste en train de… enfin, je ne vais pas rentrer dans des termes trop scientifiques qui vous feraient décrocher avant même d'avoir fini mes explications. Vous ne risquez pas de vous ennuyer avec moi ? demanda-t-il en trifouillant ses lunettes. Je risque de ne pas être d'une compagnie idéale.

- Ne vous en faites pas, docteur. J'ai de quoi m'occuper, répondit-elle en sortant son carnet à dessin. Ne vous préoccupez pas de moi, je resterais aussi silencieuse qu'une petite souris. Enfin dans la mesure du possible, les souris peuvent faire de petits bruits très agaçants… Je pense que je vais me taire et vous laisser travailler, docteur, conclut-elle en s'asseyant.

Bruce se contenta de sourire avant de retourner à ses machines. Paige posa son sac près d'elle et sortit sa trousse. Elle reprit son crayon et tourna les pages. Le dessin qu'elle avait réalisé dans la salle de contrôle représentait Loki. Paige ne s'en était pas rendu compte, il était l'exact reflet de son souvenir. Son sourire espiègle, ses yeux qui semblaient la sonder jusqu'au plus profond d'elle-même, ses cheveux noirs plaqués en arrière. Il ne ressemblait en rien à l'homme qu'elle avait observé sur les photos et la vidéo que Fury lui avait montré. Il semblait presque… gentil et attentif. C'était le Loki dont elle se souvenait. Dire que cet homme pouvait être son père…

Paige soupira et tourna la page pour en prendre une vierge. Elle se mordit la lèvre et son regard se porta naturellement vers Bruce. Il était concentré sur ce qu'il faisait et ses mouvements ne démontraient aucune hésitation. Il était tellement calme et sûr de ce qu'il effectuait que Paige eut envie de reporter son image sur papier. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit durant la prochaine heure. Le docteur ne sembla même pas la remarquer tandis qu'il allait et venait dans le laboratoire, ou alors il le cachait très bien. Tandis que son crayon glissait contre le papier, Paige se demandait ce qui lui était arrivé entre les évènements de Harlem et aujourd'hui. Où était-il allé ? Qu'avait-il fait ? Elle se demanda aussi l'âge qu'il avait, s'il lui restait de la famille ou même s'il n'y avait pas une femme qui l'attendait quelque part. Autant de questions qu'elle n'osait lui poser directement. Elle ne voulait pas le gêner ou encore moins lui faire repenser à des souvenirs douloureux, s'il y en avait.

Quelques heures plus tard, il y eut de l'agitation au dehors du laboratoire. Paige releva la tête de son dessin tandis que Bruce délaissa ses machines pour regarder ce qui se passait. Ils découvrirent un homme portant un costume vert et argent escorté par plusieurs agents. Paige le reconnut instantanément. Les cheveux noirs plaqués en arrière, le sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres, les yeux verts : Loki. Le capitaine et Natasha avaient donc réussis. Loki tourna la tête vers le laboratoire et son sourire s'étira. Bruce retira ses lunettes tandis que Loki souriait grandement à sa vue. Il semblait presque goguenard, Paige ressentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Son regard rencontra celui du Dieu du méfait. Elle ne sut comment interpréter le sien, il semblait satisfait de la trouver ici. Paige en ressentit un immense froid dans tout son corps. Loki disparut avec les agents dans le couloir. Paige put respirer à nouveau, elle n'avait même pas remarquée avoir retenu son souffle. Bruce se secoua la tête et passa une main sur son visage. Paige sursauta lorsque Natasha apparut dans le laboratoire. Elle se leva immédiatement et se précipita vers son amie.

- Personne n'a été blessé ? lui demanda-t-elle. Le Capitaine ?

- Tout le monde va bien, Loki n'a pas fait trop d'esclandre. Le directeur Fury veut vous voir dans la salle de contrôle, fit-elle plus fort pour attirer l'attention de Banner. Nous avons deux personnes de plus à vous présenter.

- Deux ? s'étonna Paige.

- Venez, je vous expliquerais tout sur le chemin.

Bruce les rejoignit et ils se rendirent tous trois à la salle de contrôle. Natasha leur expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé à Stuttgart. Apparemment, Loki avait semé la zizanie lors d'une réception. Le Capitaine avait tenté de l'arrêter et semblait en bonne voie lorsque Tony Stark, alias Iron Man, était intervenu pour leur donner un coup de main. En chemin pour revenir à l'héliporteur, Thor, le Dieu du tonnerre, était apparu. Il avait enlevé Loki, pour finalement l'arrêter à son tour et repartir avec les autres. Bref, Paige n'avait pas très bien compris mais avait surtout retenu qu'ils avaient maintenant deux nouveaux alliés et que Loki resterait dans une cellule.

Steve était déjà là, ainsi qu'un homme à la musculature impressionnante et aux cheveux blonds. Il portait une légère barbe et avait ses bras (_très musclés_, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Paige) croisés sur son torse. Il semblerait que Steve ait trouvé plus impressionnant que lui. Paige se dit que ce devait être lui, le Dieu Thor. Elle ne vit pas Tony Stark. Maria Hill qui était également là les invita à prendre place autour de la table. Natasha et Paige prirent une chaise et Bruce préféra demeurer debout. Une vidéo se jouait sur la surface lisse de la table. Fury était apparemment en train d'interroger Loki qui se trouvait dans une cellule circulaire et restreinte.

- Vous voulez une force au-delà de votre contrôle, vous dites aimer la paix et vous tuez pour le plaisir. Je suis prêt à admettre que vous me désespérez et vous pourriez bien le regretter, fit Fury en se tenant face à Loki.

- Oh, ça vous rend fou d'être si près du but. Si près d'avoir le tesseract, le pouvoir. Le pouvoir absolu. Pour en faire quoi ? sourit Loki avant de se tourner vers la caméra. Illuminer l'humanité toute entière, avant qu'on ne vous rappelle ce qu'est le véritable pouvoir.

- Alors dites au véritable pouvoir de m'appeler s'il veut un magazine ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, rétorqua Fury en sortant.

- Vous avez commis une erreur en l'amenant ici, vous savez ? s'exclama Loki, faisant s'arrêter Fury. L'utiliser ainsi n'ira pas à votre avantage, bien au contraire.

Fury se retourna brièvement pour le dévisager puis sortit définitivement. Loki se tourna vers la caméra et esquissa un sourire sinistre. Paige sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. La vidéo disparut et le silence se fit durant quelques secondes entre eux.

- Il est plutôt attachant finalement, fit Bruce en croisant les bras. De qui voulait-il parler dans ses dernières paroles à votre avis ?

- Peu importe, Loki va faire traîner les choses et c'était sûrement l'une de ses techniques d'intimidation, s'exclama Steve. Alors Thor, qu'est-ce qu'il prépare ?

- Il y a une armée, on les appelle les Chitauri. Ils ne viennent ni d'Ásgard ni d'aucun monde connu. Il veut les soulever contre votre peuple, ils lui offriront la Terre en échange, je suppose, du tesseract.

- Une armée, fit Steve en secouant la tête, venue de l'espace.

- J'ai l'impression d'être dans un mauvais film de science-fiction, soupira Paige.

- Ils ont besoin d'un autre portail, c'est pour ça qu'il lui faut Eric Selvig.

- Selvig ? répéta Thor.

- Oui, c'est un astrophysicien.

- Et un ami.

- Loki l'a apparemment envoûté, ajouta Natasha à l'attention du dieu. En même temps que l'un d'entre nous.

- Pourquoi Loki s'est laissé capturer ? fit aussitôt le Capitaine. Ce n'est pas ici qu'il trouvera une armée.

- On ne devrait pas se focaliser sur Loki, fit Bruce en ôtant ses lunettes. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'est pas tout seul dans sa tête, c'est un malade mentale ce type.

- Modérer vos propos, rétorqua immédiatement Thor. Loki a perdu la raison mais il reste mon frère.

- Il a tué 80 personnes en deux jours, fit remarquer amèrement Natasha.

- Il a été adopté, avoua le dieu.

Paige dut se retenir pour ne pas ricaner devant cette franche répartie. Alors que Bruce se posait des questions, Tony Stark apparut avec l'agent Coulson. Il avait délaissé le costume d'Iron Man pour redevenir le multimillionnaire qu'il était vraiment. Il marchait comme un conquérant, ce qui fit grimacer Paige. Elle avait entendu dire de Stark qu'il possédait de Narcisse.

- Ça veut dire que le portail n'implosera pas comme au SHIELD. A charge de revanche _Point Break_, fit Tony en tapant sur le bras de Thor, tu despotes ! Sans compter que ce portail s'ouvrira aussi largement et aussi longtemps que Loki le souhaite. Euh, tenez le cap et amenez les voiles ! lança-t-il aux agents derrière leurs ordinateurs qui lui lancèrent un regard interloqué, il pointa un agent plus loin en s'exclamant : ce type fait une partie de Galaga ! Il pensait que ça ne se verrait pas mais ça se voit.

Paige ne comprenait rien à ses simagrées. Où voulait en venir Stark ? Entre les deux écrans, Tony se tourna vers l'un et vers l'autre avant de réitérer la même action en se cachant l'œil droit. Paige rit sous cape et plus encore lorsqu'il demanda :

- Comment Fury arrive à voir ça ?

- Il se tourne, répondit Maria Hill.

- Ça doit être épuisant. Quant au reste des matériaux, l'agent Barton peut se les procurer très facilement.

Paige se tendit aussitôt à l'évocation de Clint. Elle avait oubliée de demander à Natasha s'il avait été lui aussi à Stuttgart. Mais elle se dit qu'il ne devait pas y être car elle savait que son amie aurait tout fait pour le ramener ici sinon. Elle ne comprit rien à ce que Stark baragouinait et encore moins lorsque Banner s'y mit aussi.

- Enfin quelqu'un qui parle anglais ! s'exclama Tony avant de serrer la main du docteur. Ravi de vous rencontrer Dr Banner. Vos travaux sont fascinants et j'adore votre façon de perdre votre contrôle en vous transformant en monstre vert ultraviolent.

- Merci, fit Bruce, ne sachant quoi dire devant la franchise légendaire de Stark.

- Le Dr Banner n'est ici que pour localiser le cube, intervint Fury en les rejoignant. J'aimerais beaucoup que vous fassiez équipe.

- Je commencerais par la canne de Loki, dit Steve. Elle est peut-être magique mais elle ressemble vraiment à une arme.

- Ça, ça reste à voir mais elle est alimentée par le cube et j'aimerais savoir comment Loki s'en est servi pour faire de deux de mes agents ses nouveaux singes volants personnels.

- Singes volants ? répéta Thor d'un air confus.

- Le Magicien d'Oz ! s'exclama le Capitaine, faisant rouler des yeux à Stark et grimacer Paige. J'ai compris la référence.

- On va jouer, docteur ? demanda Tony à Banner.

- Par ici, monsieur.

Les deux scientifiques disparurent vers le laboratoire. Natasha repartit à ses occupations, Steve sur ses talons, tandis que Thor fut accaparé par l'agent Coulson. Fatiguée, Paige décida d'aller se reposer un peu. Elle erra un moment dans les couloirs et tomba finalement sur Natasha.

- Paige ? Je penserais que tu serais avec le docteur Banner dans son laboratoire, fit son amie.

- Je suis un peu fatiguée et j'ai pensé que prendre un peu de repos ne me ferait pas de mal mais je ne sais pas du tout où aller.

- Je vois, sourit la rousse. Viens, nous avons quelques cabines qu'utilisent certains agents lorsqu'ils sont en repos pour quelques heures.

- Merci.

La brune suivit son amie silencieusement. Elles montèrent un étage et se retrouvèrent dans un couloir où une dizaine de portes étaient alignées côte à côte. Elles les longèrent et s'arrêtèrent devant l'une d'elle sur leur droite. Natasha composa un code sur la petite tablette située sur le côté de la porte et celle-ci vira au vert. La porte coulissa et s'ouvrit pour révéler une petite chambre contenant un lit et une armoire. Une autre porte était ouverte et Paige put y voir un lavabo et des toilettes.

- Ce n'est pas le grand luxe mais je pense que ça ira.

- Ce sera parfait, je ne compte pas passer ma vie ici après tout, sourit Paige.

- Il reviendra tu sais, fit brusquement Natasha. Nous le ramènerons ici quoi qu'il arrive.

- Je sais, fit la brune d'un ton doucereux après un court instant de silence. C'est pour ça que je suis ici, non ?

- Oui, acquiesça son amie en hochant la tête sèchement. Reposes-toi bien.

- Merci, Tasha.

La rousse lui fit un bref sourire avant de sortir de la chambre, la porte se refermant derrière elle. Paige poussa alors un profond soupir et retira ses chaussures. Elle se glissa sous les draps du lit et posa sa tête sur l'oreiller. Les récents évènements la faisaient réfléchir. Son cerveau tournait à plein régime, de multiples questions fourmillaient dans son esprit.

Pourquoi Loki s'était-il laissé prendre aussi facilement ? Que cela cachait-il ? Pourquoi Fury voulait tant récupérer ce Tesseract s'il était dangereux ? Mais surtout, comment avait-il découvert que Loki était son géniteur, comment aurait-il pu savoir que sa mère l'avait fréquentée par le passé ? Sa mère aurait dû être sous la surveillance du SHIELD pour qu'il le sache, mais cela n'avait pas de sens. Paige soupira, c'était à en devenir fou. Il lui manquait trop de pièces de ce puzzle incompréhensible, trop de zones d'ombre.

La jeune femme poussa un énième soupir et ferma les yeux. Quelques minutes plus tard, épuisée, elle finit par s'endormir en souhaitant que Clint soit de nouveau à ses côtés.

* * *

**::.::**

* * *

Paige se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard en ayant l'impression de n'avoir fermé les yeux que quelques secondes. Elle ne se sentait pas du tout reposée, au contraire même. La jeune femme se força cependant à se lever et à enfiler ses chaussures. Elle alla dans la petite salle de bain pour passer aux toilettes et se rafraichir le visage d'un coup d'eau froide. Une fois cela fait, elle sortit de la chambre et décida de se rendre dans la salle de contrôle.

Les agents travaillaient encore. Elle aperçut Coulson et le dieu Thor penchés au-dessus d'un ordinateur. Il n'y avait cependant aucune trace de Natasha, Roger, Banner ou encore Stark. Ne sachant trop que faire, Paige décida de retourner au laboratoire du docteur. Bruce Banner l'accueillit avec un sourire, auquel elle répondit volontiers, tandis que Stark semblait indifférent à sa présence. Paige reprit immédiatement sa place dans le coin de la pièce. La jeune femme reprit son carnet à dessin mais fixait inlassablement le papier vierge sous ses yeux. Les mêmes questions que précédemment lui revenaient à l'esprit.

Que devait-elle penser de tout cela ? Et surtout de la présence de Loki à bord. Le capitaine avait titillé sa curiosité en abordant la capture de Loki, apparemment celui-ci s'était un peu trop facilement laissé passer les menottes aux poignets. Elle avait vu ce qu'il avait fait pour voler le tesseract, il avait tué des hommes pour pouvoir s'échapper. C'était l'un des points qui l'intriguait le plus, elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment à ce sujet.

- Quel est l'intérêt de Fury de vous amener ici ? s'exclama une voix tout près d'elle.

Paige tressaillit légèrement et se rendit compte que toute l'attention de Tony Stark était maintenant concentrée sur sa petite personne.

- Je vous demande pardon ? fit-elle en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

- Pourquoi Fury vous veut-il ici, sur ce vaisseau, avec un fou à bord ? Vous n'êtes que la petite-amie de ce Barton, souligna Stark en jouant avec un petit outil, vous n'avez pas vraiment de valeur.

- Et bien c'est agréable de se l'entendre dire, ironisa Paige en roulant des yeux.

- Qu'avez-vous de si spécial Miss Wood ? s'interrogea Stark en se penchant chez elle. Vous étiez la maîtresse de Loki ? Vous possédez un super pouvoir ?

- Et vous, c'est un don naturel chez vous d'être aussi grossier ou vous le faites exprès ? rétorqua Paige en n'aimant que peu la tournure que prenait cette conversation.

- Aurais-je touché un point sensible ? s'amusa Stark.

- Tony, laissez-la donc un tranquille, intervint Banner en inspectant le sceptre de Loki avec un détecteur de rayons gamma. Miss Wood n'a pas choisie d'être ici et elle est inquiète pour son compagnon, vous seriez un parfait gentleman en cessant de l'importuner.

- Si on ne peut plus s'amuser ici ! soupira Stark en se tournant vers le docteur. Mais moi, je dis que tout cela est louche ! Vous savez, vous devriez passer à la tour Stark un jour, Banner. Les dix derniers étages, tout en Recherche et Développement. Vous adoreriez, c'est le pays du bonheur.

- Merci, mais la dernière fois que j'ai mis les pieds à New-York, j'ai quasiment détruit Harlem.

- Et bien je vous promets un environnement sans stress. Sans tension. Sans surprises.

Stark le piqua avec une espèce de tige pointue et se tourna vers lui lorsque Bruce lâcha un petit cri de douleur. Paige se redressa aussitôt et posa son carnet sur le bureau à son côté.

- Vous allez bien, docteur ? demanda-t-elle au scientifique.

- Oui, ce n'est rien. J'ai connu bien pire, je vous remercie quand même Paige.

- Quoi, rien ? s'exclama Stark en fronçant les sourcils, un brin déçu.

- Hé ! fit le capitaine Steve Rogers en pénétrant dans le labo. Êtes-vous cinglé ?

- Le jury délibère encore, répondit Stark d'un ton indifférent. Quel contrôle, je suis impressionné. C'est quoi votre truc ? Jazz Mellow ? Tambours Bongos ? Yoga ? Énormes sacs d'herbes ? demanda-t-il à l'attention du docteur.

- Est-ce toujours une blague pour vous ? intervint Rogers.

- Les choses drôles le sont.

- Menacer la sécurité de toutes les personnes présentes à bord de ce vaisseau n'est pas amusant. Sans vous offenser, Doc.

- Ce n'est rien, je ne serais pas à bord si je ne pouvais pas supporter une petite piqûre, sourit Banner.

- Vous êtes trop prudent, ayez le goût du risque ! s'exclama Tony en pointant le docteur.

- Et vous, restez concentré sur les problèmes, Mr Stark.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je fais ? fit Tony en levant les mains. Pourquoi Fury ne vous appelle que maintenant ? Pourquoi pas avant ? Qu'est-ce qu'il nous cache ? Et pourquoi ferait-il venir cette ravissante demoiselle alors qu'elle ne nous ait d'aucune utilité, lança le milliardaire en pointant la jeune femme.

- Veuillez me laisser en dehors de ça, s'exclama Paige en roulant des yeux.

- Pourtant vous êtes au cœur même du problème, Mlle Wood.

- Vous pensez que Fury nous cache quelque chose ?

- Il est espion, Capitaine. Il est** L**'espion. Ses secrets ont des secrets. Ça le dérange lui aussi, pas vrai ? fit Stark en se tournant vers Banner.

- Euh, je veux juste finir mon travail ici, et…

- Docteur, exigea Steve Rogers d'une voix ferme.

-_ « Vous voulez illuminer toute l'humanité. »_ C'est ce que Loki a dit à propos du cube à Fury. Eh bien, je pense que c'était pour vous, Stark.

Tony le dévisagea une seconde avant de lui tendre son sachet de bonbons. Bruce en prit un et Tony le tendit vers Paige. La jeune femme secoua la tête et reporta son attention sur le docteur.

- Même si Barton n'a rien dit à Loki sur la tour, il saura tout par les infos.

- La tour Stark ? Cet affreux… commença Rogers avant de s'interrompre devant le regard de Tony, ce bâtiment de New-York ?

- Elle est alimentée par les réacteurs ARK de Stark, autoalimentés en énergie renouvelable. Ce building marchera tout seul pour combien de temps… un an ?

- C'est juste un prototype. Je suis précurseur dans l'énergie verte auto généré.

- Voilà où il veut en venir, fit Banner. Pourquoi le SHIELD ne lui a-t-il pas apporté le projet sur le Tesseract ? Je veux dire, que font-ils dans l'énergie à la base ?

Paige resta songeuse par cette discussion et oublia momentanément les trois hommes. Stark avait raison, elle ne servait pas à grand-chose. Le SHIELD pouvait récupérer eux-mêmes Clint. Qu'aurait-elle à faire une voix qu'ils l'auront ramenés ici ? Le faire revenir à la raison, mais comment ? Elle ne savait pas comment procéder. Elle n'était pas un super agent comme Natasha ou un super soldat comme le Capitaine. La seule chose qui pourrait avoir de l'importance pour le SHIELD était sa parenté avec Loki. Peut-être que c'était cela la véritable raison de sa présence sur ce vaisseau. Les mots du dieu du mensonge lui revinrent en mémoire : _« Vous avez commis une erreur en l'amenant ici. »_ Ce pourrait-il que Loki fasse référence à elle-même ? Il fallait qu'elle en ait le cœur net.

Paige jeta un regard aux trois hommes, Stark faisait maintenant face à Rogers, ne faisant guère attention à elle. La jeune femme prit une profonde inspiration et se frotta les mains. Elle sentit une chaleur familière crépiter dans toutes les cellules de son corps. Un sourire vint inconsciemment étirer ses lèvres. Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas ressentie cette sensation, depuis la mort de sa mère exactement. Elle ferma les yeux et sentit la chaleur s'intensifier. Paige avait oubliée à quel point cette sensation pouvait être grisante, sentir la magie circuler dans tout son corps.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, Paige était devenue invisible.

**A suivre...**


	7. Chapter 7

Hello guys ! Comment ça va en ce mois de Décembre ? Le temps passe vite, hein ? J'avais commencée ce chapitre après avoir posté le précédent mais l'avait abandonnée en cours de route dû à la reprise des cours et à ma période de stage. En plus de mon job, je n'ai pas trop eu le temps de m'y atteler sérieusement. Mais heureusement que les weekends existent. C'est donc avec un petit retard que ce chapitre arrive.

Bref, comme je vous l'avais promis voici un nouveau chapitre et il contient bel et bien un flashback et des révélations. Le flashback est simplement la rencontre entre Clint et la famille de Paige. Quant aux révélations, on en sait un peu plus sur la mère de Paige et comment le SHIELD connaissait tout ce qui concernait notre personnage principal. J'ai eu un mal fou à écrire ce chapitre, en raison du temps mais aussi de mon inspiration. J'ai du m'y reprendre à quatre fois pour en être à peu près satisfaite. Bref, dans le prochain chapitre vous aurez le droit à l'attaque du vaisseau, l'évasion de Loki et un flashback.

Merci à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que son travail est apprécié. =) J'essaierais la prochaine fois de bien prendre le temps pour vous répondre. Sur ce, bonne lecture ! Et passez de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année si d'ici là je n'aurais pas encore postée de nouveau chapitre. (;

* * *

**::.::**

* * *

_**XXX – NOW**_

Paige profita du départ de Steve Rogers du laboratoire pour sortir elle aussi. La porte se referma derrière elle et la jeune femme veilla à ne bousculer personne pour ne pas signaler sa présence. Elle partit aussitôt à la recherche de la cellule de Loki. Elle savait qu'il était enfermé dans une pièce circulaire et probablement quelques étages plus bas. L'endroit devait être gardé par plusieurs agents, elle espérait qu'il n'y en aurait pas dans la pièce elle-même. Elle ne tenait pas à ce que Fury sache qu'elle avait parlée avec Loki.

La jeune femme trouva la cellule de Loki une dizaine de minutes plus tard lorsqu'elle vit Natasha sortir d'un pas précipité d'une pièce. Elle manqua même de la bousculer, surprise par sa soudaine apparition. Elle attendit que son amie soit partit pour entrer à son tour dans la cellule. La jeune femme fut cependant surprise de ne découvrir aucun agent devant la porte ou que ce soit même à l'intérieur de la pièce. Elle n'en tint cependant pas compte et observa l'homme qui était son géniteur, celui-ci était de dos. Il portait encore son armure verte et argent. Ses cheveux d'un noir de jais étaient ramenés en arrière. Paige s'approcha silencieusement de la cellule mais resta à une distance raisonnable. Elle tressaillit lorsque Loki se retourna et ses yeux semblèrent la regarder, bien qu'elle fût encore invisible.

- Montres-toi, dit-il d'une voix doucereuse, je peux sentir ta présence.

La jeune femme n'eut qu'à cligner des yeux pour apparaître au regard de dieu. Celui-ci se contenta de la dévisager. La couleur de leurs yeux était en tout point la même, d'un vert profond et brillant.

- Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu viendrais, lui avoua-t-il en s'approchant de la vitre qui les séparait. Je pensais que ce serait bien plus tôt, mais mieux vaut tard que jamais.

Paige resta silencieuse. Maintenant qu'elle se trouvait face à cet homme qui était son père, elle ne savait quoi dire. Elle aurait voulu lui poser des questions sur la véritable raison de sa présence ici, sur Clint, sur sa mère. Mais elle ne savait par où commencer.

- Vingt ans, susurra-t-il en souriant. Un temps bien long depuis notre première rencontre, tu n'étais encore qu'une enfant et voilà que je retrouve une vraie femme.

- Vous n'avez pas changé vous cependant, réussit-elle enfin à dire en croisant ses bras. Vous êtes le même que dans mon souvenir.

- Je suis un dieu, dit-il d'un ton orgueilleux.

- Un dieu maintenant enfermé dans une cage, rétorqua-t-elle en laissant glisser son regard sur la cellule circulaire. J'aurais pensé que l'un de vos tours de magie pourrait arranger ça.

- C'est vrai mais quel plaisir en aurais-je tiré ? argua-t-il d'un ton amusé.

Paige se força à retenir le léger sourire qui menaçait d'apparaître sur son visage. Loki était presque comme dans son souvenir, gentil et sympathique. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, il était avant tout un assassin et il tentait sûrement de la tromper. Elle ne devait en aucun cas entrer dans son jeu. La jeune femme remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et s'approcha lentement. Lorsqu'elle ne fut qu'à quelques mètres de la vitre, elle releva la tête.

- Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas dit dès notre première rencontre qui vous étiez vraiment, Loki ?

- Tu n'étais qu'une enfant, répondit-il en balayant sa question d'un vague geste de la main. Ta mère ne t'avait pas encore avouée que tu étais le fruit d'une infidélité et j'avais fait la promesse de ne jamais rien te révéler.

- C'est pour ça que vous ne vouliez pas que maman le sache, n'est-ce pas ? Elle ne voulait même pas que je vous connaisse.

- Et j'ai respecté sa volonté. Tu ne me connais pas mais moi je te connais, je t'ai vu grandir en tant que spectateur. Je ne me suis jamais imposé dans ta vie comme était le souhait de Keira. Excepté cet après-midi de printemps, je voulais savoir ce que tu étais devenue par moi-même. Et dire que ce misérable Midgardien pense que tu es sa fille, dit-il d'un ton dédaigneux.

- Pour quelqu'un qui les méprise autant, vous avez pourtant conçu un enfant avec l'un d'eux, rétorqua Paige en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine.

La jeune femme fut surprise de voir le dieu éclater de rire et secouer la tête d'un air goguenard. Paige ne comprenait guère sa réaction et attendit patiemment qu'il termine de rire. Elle ne trouvait rien de drôle à la situation, au contraire. Loki laissa un dernier éclat lui échapper avant de se reprendre et de fixer son regard émeraude dans le sien, un sourire jouant sur ses lèvres fines.

- Tu n'as donc rien compris. Tu ne t'es donc pas demandé la véritable raison de ta présence ici, ma chère ? Certainement pas pour récupérer cet agent, oh ça non. Tu es encore plus ignorante que je ne l'imaginais, Paige, dit-il en secouant la tête.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

- Comment crois-tu que le SHIELD savait qui tu étais ? Pas seulement parce que tu entretiens une relation avec l'un d'eux, oh non. Tu es sous leur surveillance depuis le début, tout comme l'était ta mère. A ton avis, comment ont-ils découvert qui j'étais vraiment pour toi, Paige ? Tout simplement parce que je ne me serais jamais abaissé à m'impliquer avec une simple Midgardienne.

- Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre.

- Je t'aurais pensé plus clairvoyante que cela, Paige, soupira-t-il d'un ton presque déçu. Keira n'était pas n'importe qui, elle n'était pas d'ici. Keira était elle aussi une déesse. Keira une descente d'Alfheim, le royaume des elfes de lumière.

Un silence plana entre eux. Paige resta figée, le regard fixé sur Loki. Devait-elle croire ce que lui disait le dieu ? Il était expert en mensonge après tout. Était ce là l'une de ses tactiques pour la rendre encore plus confuse qu'elle ne l'était déjà ? Sa mère ne viendrait pas d'ici, elle serait elle aussi d'un autre monde. C'était ridicule, mais pour quelle raison Loki lui mentirait alors.

- Le vrai nom de ta mère est Anwyn. Elle fut exilée sur Midgard après avoir déshonorée sa famille. Elle fut dépouillée de ses pouvoirs et de son immortalité par son propre père et atterrit dans le désert du Nouveau-Mexique. Le SHIELD l'a abordé avant qu'elle ne reprenne conscience. Anwyn a feint l'amnésie avant qu'ils ne soupçonnent sa véritable identité et elle pensait que cela avait fonctionné après qu'ils lui eurent donnés une nouvelle identité, ce fut là qu'elle prit le nom de Keira Martin. Elle a rencontrée James Wood quelques années plus tard et s'est mariée avec lui seulement quelques mois après leur rencontre, et ils ont eu deux filles. Elle pensait que le SHIELD l'avait oublié mais ils n'ont jamais cessés de la surveiller. C'est comme ça qu'ils ont su tout de notre liaison, elle n'a duré que quelques semaines mais cela a suffi pour que ta mère tombe enceinte.

- Comment… comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés ? Je veux dire, je suppose que ce n'était pas un hasard si vous étiez amants.

- Keira était promis à Thor, avoua Loki en croisant les mains dans son dos. Mais il semblait que nous étions plus compatibles tous les deux. Nous avons eu une liaison, le roi Odin et son père l'ont découverte. Odin n'a rien exigé de moi mais son père l'a pris comme une trahison et a exigé un châtiment, ce fut l'exil.

Paige tenta de s'imprégner des informations que lui fournissaient Loki. C'était beaucoup trop en si peu de temps. Tout ce qu'elle croyait n'était en fait qu'un mensonge. Sa mère était une déesse autrefois en exil, son père était le dieu du mensonge qui tentait d'assiéger la Terre et le SHIELD l'avait trompé durant tout ce temps. Tout ce qui les intéressait était ce qu'elle représentait vraiment ! Son rôle n'était pas de les aider à récupérer Clint, ils voulaient simplement s'assurer qu'elle ne se rallierait pas à son géniteur dans cette folle conquête de la Terre.

Stark avait eu raison sur toute la ligne, Fury leur avait caché des choses et elle n'était pas ici par hasard. D'ailleurs, Natasha était-elle au courant depuis le début ? Et Clint, durant toutes ces années où ils avaient construits leur relation, avait-il joué un jeu ? N'était-il avec elle que pour servir les intérêts du SHIELD ? Tous ses sentiments, toutes ses promesses et ses mots d'amour, étaient-ils vraiment feints ? L'aimait-il ne serait-ce qu'un peu ? Paige posa ses mains sur sa tempe, en proie à un mal de tête. Elle ne savait plus qui croire, ni à qui faire confiance. Existait-il une part de vérité dans toute cette vie qu'elle pensait être la sienne… La jeune femme ne savait plus que penser.

- On se sent perdu, n'est-ce pas ? susurra doucement la voix perfide de Loki. Ils t'ont tous mentis, Paige. Ne le vois-tu pas ? Tous ont fait de ta vie une imposture, tous t'ont tourné en dérision. Tous ces gens que tu croyais être ta famille, tes amis, ne sont que des simulateurs entrés dans ta vie pour te tromper.

- Non, contra faiblement la jeune femme.

- Je sais ce que tu ressens, Paige. Toute ta vie n'est due qu'à un mensonge, ne repose que sur des boniments. On se sent perdu, trahi. J'ai connu cela aussi, je te comprends mieux que tu ne le crois, dit-il en posant ses mains sur la vitre qui les séparait. Le SHIELD ne s'intéresse qu'à ton héritage, qu'au pouvoir que tu pourrais leur apporter grâce à tes dons. Tu n'es qu'un pion dans leur vaste plan, Paige. Ils n'ont que faire de toi, ces soi-disant supers héros, l'agent Romanoff, l'agent Barton…

- ASSEZ ! tonna la jeune femme en plaquant ses mains sur la vitre.

Loki se recula et sourit d'un air ravi. Paige prit de profondes inspirations et finit par rouvrir ses yeux qu'elle avait prestement fermés dans son accès de colère. Les paroles de Loki n'étaient que du poison s'infiltrant perfidement dans son esprit. Paige n'était plus sûre de rien. Qui avait raison ou tort ? Elle poussa un profond soupir et releva la tête. Elle sentit son souffle lui manquer lorsqu'elle vit la peau de ses mains. Elle n'était plus d'une teinte habituellement beige mais d'un bleu clair. Elle concentra son regard sur le reflet qui lui était renvoyé dans la vitre. Ce n'était pas seulement la couleur de ses mains qui avait changée mais également celle de son corps entier. Paige passa sa main droite sur sa joue, comment était-ce possible ? Elle sursauta légèrement lorsqu'elle vit la main de Loki se poser à l'endroit où sa main gauche reposait. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et vit sa peau bleue, à l'instar de la sienne, et ses yeux rouges.

- Fascinant, n'est-ce pas ? lui sourit-il d'un air légèrement condescendant. Cependant, tu possèdes les yeux lilas de ta mère. Ce que tu vois là est ton héritage : la peau des géants de Jotunheim et l'iris des elfes d'Alfheim. Un curieux mais délicieux mélange, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je pensais que vous veniez d'Asgard, dit-elle tout bas.

- Une méprise, cingla Loki en retirant sa main et retrouvant sa peau blanche et ses yeux verts. Je suis né sur Jotunheim, mes géniteurs sont des géants de givre. Odin m'a arraché de chez moi lorsque je n'étais encore qu'un nourrisson. Il pensait qu'en m'élevant comme son propre fils et en attirant ma sympathie envers son monde que les tensions entre Jotunheim et Asgard se résoudraient. Il s'est servi de moi à ses propres desseins.

- C'est pour ça que vous voulez vous approprier la Terre, pour vous venger de l'homme qui vous a élever et offert une famille, qui vous a toujours considérer comme son fils ? rétorqua Paige alors que son apparence redevenait telle qu'elle était auparavant. La haine n'apporte rien de bon, elle vous rongera de l'intérieur et finira par vous tuer.

- Alors je mourrais en ayant tout tenté pour m'emparer de ce monde et asservir ces misérables humains.

- Vous n'y arriverez jamais, Loki. Vous avez été stoppés une fois et mis dans cette cellule. Vous êtes seul désormais.

- Oh mais je ne compte pas y rester, sourit-il. En fait, tout ceci n'est qu'une distraction. Ce n'est pas moi le véritable monstre ici.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Paige d'un air confus.

- La seule personne ici dont vous devriez tous vous méfier n'est pas celle que vous croyiez, Paige. Les brebis égarées ne sont que des loups déguisés.

Paige n'eut de temps de répondre qu'une violente explosion secoua tout le vaisseau. La brune se retrouva éjectée sur le sol et eut du mal à se remettre. Loki fut secoué d'un rire et se pencha légèrement vers elle, ses yeux la fixant d'un étrange éclat de triomphe.

- Qui a dit que j'étais seul ?

* * *

**::.::**

* * *

_**XXX – THEN**_

Paige se raidit lorsque le clocher de l'église entra dans sa vision. Sa jambe gauche gigotait nerveusement sur le plancher de la voiture. Une main s'abattit aussitôt sur son genou et fit stopper le tremblement incessant de sa jambe. La jeune femme leva les yeux et croisa le regard gris de Clint.

- Tu vas nous créer un trou dans le plancher si tu continues comme ça, sourit-il d'un ton moqueur. Arrêtes de t'inquiéter, je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer. Tu devrais plutôt être contente, c'est le mariage de ta sœur.

- Oui et il y aura toute ma famille. Tu sais, celle que tu n'as jamais rencontrée et qui attend avec impatience de savoir à quoi tu ressembles !

- Je sais, mais mieux vaut tard que jamais non ? J'ai de quoi m'inquiéter sinon ? lui demanda-t-il d'un ton dégagé après avoir garé la voiture face à l'église.

- Eh bien si tu oublies le fait que mon père t'en veut d'avoir mis autant de temps à te présenter, que ma sœur Janet pense que tu es un personnage de mon imagination et que ma belle-mère croit que la seule personne qui accepterait d'entamer une relation avec moi est un type mal famé trempant dans des activités louches, alors non tu n'as aucune raison de t'en faire.

- Charmant, commenta simplement Clint.

- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? s'exclama Paige en se tournant d'un bloc vers lui. Charmant ?!

- Comme je te l'ai dit, tout va bien se passer. Je suis là et je vais pouvoir prouver à tout le monde de ton « adorable » famille que je ne suis ni un personnage imaginaire, ni un dangereux criminel. Ils vont tous se rendre compte que je suis un type tout ce qu'il y a de plus réel et que je suis quelqu'un d'intelligent, charmant et sexy.

- N'oublions pas incroyablement imbu de sa personne aussi, fit Paige avec sarcasme. Mais tu as raison sur un point…

- Ah oui, et lequel ? demanda-t-il en faisant planer ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes.

- Tu es très sexy dans ce costume, dit-elle en agrippant les pans de sa veste pour plaquer sa bouche contre la sienne.

Le baiser ne dura cependant que quelques secondes, la sonnerie du téléphone de Paige les interrompant. La jeune femme délaissa les lèvres de son petit ami et essuya le rouge à lèvres qui y était resté. Elle sortit son téléphone de son sac et vit que c'était Chloé qui tentait de la joindre.

- Je crois qu'il est temps d'y aller, s'exclama Clint en voyant les invités entrer dans l'église.

- Oui, Chloé doit sûrement m'attendre. Elle doit être en train de stresser pour vouloir me joindre.

- Allons-y alors.

Le couple sortit de la voiture noire et se dirigea vers l'église après que Clint eut verrouillé le véhicule. Il passa un bras autour de la taille de la brune et lui embrassa la tempe.

- Je t'ai dit à quel point tu étais belle dans cette robe ? lui dit-il en faisant glisser son regard sur la robe émeraude dont la couleur s'accordait à merveille avec ses yeux.

- Pas encore, sourit Paige.

- Tu es incroyablement belle dans cette robe, souffla-t-il à son oreille. Une vraie tentatrice…

- Merci, dit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

- Paige ! s'exclama une voix grave.

La brune tressaillit légèrement et ferma les yeux. Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de relever son regard vers Clint et de lui faire une grimace.

- Prêt pour l'affrontement ?

- Tu dis ça comme si tu partais pour la guerre, rit-il.

- Presque.

Paige se tourna vers son père et le découvrit en compagnie de sa belle-mère, Ellen, et de ses sœurs. Janet et Rebecca portaient la même robe, statut de demoiselle d'honneur oblige, tandis qu'Ellen avait revêtue une robe de couleur pourpre qui lui allait à merveille. Son père était très impressionnant dans son costume gris perle et cravate de soie rose. Mais il n'était pas aussi chic et attractif que l'était Clint dans son costume noir. Paige s'avança vers eux, Clint à ses côtés.

- Tu as failli être en retard, commenta son père.

- Il y avait des bouchons sur la route mais on est enfin arrivé, c'est tout ce qui compte non ? répondit-elle en l'embrassant sur les deux joues.

- Et si tu nous présentais à ton ami, Paige, lui fit Ellen en envoyant un sourire enjôleur à son petit-ami.

- Papa, Ellen, je vous présente Clint. Mon petit-ami.

Janet parut s'étrangler tandis que sa belle-mère écarquilla les yeux et porta une main à sa joue. Son père se contenta simplement de dévisager l'homme qui l'avait fait attendre durant des mois pour le rencontrer.

- Tu veux dire qu'il existe ? s'exclama enfin Janet d'un ton choqué.

- Eh oui, sourit Paige sans pouvoir s'empêcher de ressentir de la satisfaction, elle venait de clouer le bec à sa médisante de sœur.

- Oh et bien, nous sommes ravis de vous rencontrer, réagit aussitôt Ellen. Nous avions beaucoup entendus parler de vous, nous pensions même que vous n'étiez qu'une légende au bout d'un certain temps. Chaque fois que nous avions proposés à Paige de nous présenter, vous étiez toujours occupés.

- Le plaisir est pour moi, Mrs Wood, fit Clint en lui baisant la main. Mon travail me tient très occupé et je passe le peu de temps qu'il me reste avec Paige, sourit-il en se tournant vers sa petite amie avant de donner un baisemain à Janet. Vous devez être Janet, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous.

- En bien, j'espère, sourit-elle d'une voix séductrice.

- On peut dire ça, commenta Clint en souriant.

Paige fronça les sourcils devant l'attitude de sa sœur. Elle n'était quand même pas en train d'essayer de flirter avec son petit-ami devant elle ? Malheureusement, la jeune femme savait que c'était tout à fait possible. Janet ne s'était pas gênée par le passé avec ses ex et maintenant qu'elle avait la preuve vivante que Clint existait vraiment et qu'il s'avérait être un homme tout à fait séduisant, elle n'allait pas s'en priver. Paige ne dit cependant rien et se contenta d'écouter les flatteries de sa sœur aînée envers Clint.

- Paige nous avait parlé d'un petit ami mais si j'avais su que vous étiez tout à fait charmant, j'aurais tentée d'insister un peu plus pour vous rencontrer.

- Et bien je suis ici maintenant, fit poliment Clint en passant un bras autour de la taille de sa petite amie. Vous devez être Mr Wood. Enchanté de vous rencontrer monsieur, et j'espère que vous ne m'en veuillez pas d'avoir mis si longtemps pour me présenter, dit-il en lui tendant la main.

- Il est vrai que votre présence s'est fait attendre, répondit James en acceptant sa main, au grand soulagement de Paige. Quel genre de travail peut bien vous retenir chaque fois que votre présence serait requise lors de l'un de nos dîners de famille ?

- Je ne puis vous en dire beaucoup mais si vous tenez vraiment à le savoir, je travaille pour le gouvernement. C'est même un coup de chance que j'ai réussi à avoir du temps pour assister à ce mariage, rit-il légèrement.

- Oui, et d'ailleurs il va bientôt commencer, intervint Rebecca pour la première fois. Je suis Rebecca, la sœur cadette de Paige, je suis contente de vous rencontrer.

- Moi de même.

- Bien, maintenant que les présentations sont faites, dit Paige, nous ferions mieux de nous installer. Nous aurons tout le loisir de discuter une fois que Chloé et Jem seront enfin mari et femme.

Les Wood opinèrent et son père et sa belle-mère traversèrent l'allée pour s'installer dans la rangée de gauche, là où la famille de la mariée devait siéger, tandis que Janet et Rebecca allèrent rejoindre Chloé. Paige soupira et s'appuya contre le torse de Clint. Celui-ci lui embrassa tendrement la joue.

- Eh bien, ça ne s'est pas trop mal passé, commenta-t-il doucement.

- Oui, acquiesça la jeune femme. Pour tout te dire, je m'étais attendu à bien pire. Je pensais que mon père allait refuser de te serrer la main et te faire une scène. Mais j'avais oublié que c'était du grand James Wood que je parlais. Jamais il n'aurait été jusque-là, en fait je suis persuadée qu'il attend le bon moment pour te taper sur les doigts.

- J'attends avec impatience cet instant. Je devrais aller m'asseoir, le marié est déjà devant l'autel. On se retrouve après.

- Je t'aime, Clint, souffla-t-elle en lui arrachant un baiser.

- Moi aussi, ma belle.

Clint la laissa dans le hall et alla s'asseoir au côté d'Ellen qui l'accueillit d'un sourire, James, qui discutait avec le futur marié, se contenta d'un hochement de tête. Paige remit une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille et alla rejoindre ses sœurs. Elle toqua à la porte et entra sans attendre de réponse. Rebecca et Janet se trouvaient aux côtés de Chloé, vêtue de sa robe de mariée, assise sur un tabouret. Cette dernière leva la tête et son visage s'éclaira lorsqu'elle vit sa sœur.

- Merci, tu es là ! s'exclama-t-elle en allant prendre Paige dans ses bras. Mais où étais-tu ? Je t'attendais depuis un moment et la cérémonie va bientôt commencer.

- Je sais, excuses-moi. J'ai été pris dans les bouchons et j'ai dû présenter Clint à Papa.

- Il est ici ? s'écria aussitôt Chloé. Le mystérieux Clint existe donc vraiment !

- Oh que oui, rétorqua Janet en rejetant ses cheveux blonds dans son dos. Et il est très sexy ! Allez, Paige, avoue que tu as payé l'un de ses types qui achète tes sculptures pour venir jouer le rôle de petit-ami.

- Je suis désolée de te décevoir mais Clint est véritablement mon petit ami et n'a en aucun cas été payé pour venir jouer la comédie devant notre famille.

- Je t'en prie, fit sa sœur d'un ton dédaigneux. Aucun mec aussi séduisant soit-il ne voudrait être associé à une petite artiste de ton genre.

- Janet, cela suffit ! la coupa Chloé en dardant un regard froid sur elle. C'est mon mariage et je ne tolèrerais pas que tu dénigres ainsi le couple que forment Paige et son ami Clint. S'ils sont très heureux ensemble, tu devrais l'être aussi pour notre sœur.

- Oui, c'est ce qu'on verra. Ton Clint est comme tous les autres, ma chérie. Une fois qu'il en aura eu assez de toi, il te laissera tomber.

- Ce n'est pas parce que ton fiancé t'a laissé tomber pour une rouquine à plus forte poitrine qu'il en sera de même pour moi, répliqua Paige d'un ton mordant. Tu as eu la peine de tomber sur un salaud et Clint ne fait pas parti de cette catégorie. Alors ravales ton venin et pour une fois laisses-moi tranquille, Janet.

- Bien, maintenant que les jeux ont été faits, si on en revenait à mon mariage ? s'exclama Chloé en prenant son bouquet.

- Excuses-nous Chlo'.

- Oh, j'ai l'habitude depuis le temps, dit-elle d'un ton badin. Allons-y, les filles ! Il y a un beau gosse qui m'attend devant l'autel et j'ai bien l'intention de lui passer la corde au cou !

Les sœurs rirent et sortirent de la petite pièce pour retrouver leur père. La musique se fit entendre et Janet s'avança la première dans l'allée. Puis ce fut au tour de Paige et de Rebecca. Clint adressa un clin d'œil à sa petite amie qui lui sourit. La marche nuptiale retentit et la mariée fit enfin son entrée. La cérémonie se passa merveilleusement bien et Paige put retrouver Clint après la cérémonie, mettant de la distance entre les commentaires acerbes de Janet et elle.

**A suivre...**


End file.
